The Truth about Relena
by FuckMyLife1989
Summary: Relena PeaceCraft who is she, Pacifist, goverment official, princess but what if she lied, what if she had a past like the Gundam pilots, what if her past was even darker and more tragic then theirs. What if Relena PeaceCraft was a soldier, an assassin.
1. Prologue

Just so everyone know's I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters I'm merely using them to write a story that came to me after watching Endless Waltz.

Also before you read this I have to warn you that even though I like Gundam Wing I'm not a fanatic and I've only seen the series once so some things in my story might not be exactlly right, like for one thing I have no idea if there was a war before the series took place but in my story there was so I'm sorry if that disappoints some people, how ever I can promise this if you calmly send me a E-mail telling me about a mistake you believe is vital I will fix it, thank you.

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Epilogue

Wars may be fought with guns,

But it is the spirit of the men who follow and the man

Who leads that gains the victory

Patton

* * *

Death and bloodshed, that's all she ever new. From the time she could walk, she had been trained to fight, to lie, to kill; and she was good at what she did. She was a soldier who at the age of five killed her very first person without hesitating, without blinking. An by the time she was eight was leading her very first squadron of men into battle like a general of old not caring about the men only the mission. She was one of the first to pilot a gundam, one of the very first. 

She was part of an experiment that now none remember, she was one out of five children that were chosen to become the perfect soldiers trained from birth to no nothing but death, death and destruction. One of the first to be prototype pilots for the gundams and like everything else that had to do with death she excelled at it.

She fought in the very first war between the Earth and the Colonies and she quickly earned a name for herself a as soldier that left none alive in fact no one new about her, for she was a well kept secret by the Earth government. She was so well guarded that no one, not the Earth forces or the Colony forces new if she existed or not, all she was, was a shadow neither fact or fiction.

However she did fight in that war her, her gundam and her men carved a stream of bloodshed leaving none alive to tell the tale. She was a shadow, a boogieman that the soldiers from both sides talked about, but none could prove existed.

By the time she was ten she was covered in blood and her soul was damned to hell along with all those that fought beside her but even knowing this they continued to fight for that was their orders and that was all they new.

Her and her men helped decide the fate of the very first war and when it was over; when it was all said in done she disappeared along with her gundam and her men. No one knows what happened to them even the ones that new about the project to turn children into the perfect soldiers; they simply vanished almost into thin air leaving no trace to follow, no trail to find.

Her and her men received their final orders, hid their gundams and went their separate ways, never to see each other again unless they were called upon or, of course an emergency happened.

One day they were there the next they were gone like the phantoms they had portrayed for so long, and she too left taking nothing with her except a name that was given to her at birth by her real parents, and the blood that stained her hands and her soul for all eternity.

She buried her past and for a while traveled until a kind elderly gentleman came upon her; a one Mr. Darlian a diplomat who took pity on her and without knowing anything about her adopted her out of the kindness of his hart, he forged papers for her and moved to a place where no one new him and started a quiet family with his wife and his new daughter Relena and for awhile without the shadows of her past haunting her Relena was happy.

She carved a new life for herself as the daughter of a prominent diplomat; she became Relena Darlian, a spirited, bright young woman who had the world at her finger tips and had a bright future ahead of her, but it soon became apparent that she couldn't escape war or her past; for when Heero Yuy came into her life she new for a fact sooner or later she would have to face her nightmares and stop running, and though she got lucky and was able to remain off the battlefield for the most part during the second war between the Colonies and the Earth, she new it was only a matter of time before her past came knocking in need of help or something or another and when that happened all her secrets would be revealed to all those she held dearest in her heart, she also new that it was only a matter of time before peace would be threatened between the Earth and the colonies for a third time by one thing or another and she would be dragged back into the horrors that were her past bloodshed and all an then she would truly have to face what she was; blood stained hands and all.

This is her story of bloodshed, of war and Peace, of love and hate this is her fairytale and her nightmare.

* * *

Please review... 


	2. Chapter 1

Okay first I would just like to say I do not in any shape or form own Gundam Wing

Second I would like to say thank-you to all those who took the time to read and review the first chapter, I appreciate it, so thanks.

Also I would just like to I'm sorry for the mistakes I made in the first chapter, for example:the whole Epilogue thing I no I should have put prologue but for some reason that got by me before I could fix it so I'm very sorry for that; also it has come to my attention that I kind of mixed up a few of my words in the prologue so agian I'm very sorry and I'll try to be more carefull next time.

SO NOW THAT I'M THROUGH SAYING HOW SORRY I AM LETS CONTINUE TO THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 1

Those who cannot remember the past

Are condemned to repeat it

George Santayana

* * *

It was a beautiful night, windy and not a cloud in sight the moon was full and the stars were shining like diamonds in the sky, the night life was awake and roaming, owls were hunting, mice were scrounging and foxes were on the prowl, the trees were gently blowing in the wind and the grass was still; not a thing was out of the ordinary except for one thing or one person. 

For in a mansion on a hill there lived a person who at this very moment in time was in the throws of a nightmare. The windows open wind blowing gently in; all was quiet except for the person on the bed tossing and turning, covered in sweat the sheets tangled around her body, head thrashing from side to side moans emitting from her mouth in distress it was apparent that all was not well.

An in truth all was not well for the person was quiet obliviously in the throws of a violent nightmare that held her prison in her own mind and this I'm afraid to say is where our story starts.

Screams of pain and terror permitted the night air, blood and gore covered the ground, lifeless bodies and scraps of destroyed machinery littered the land. Destroyed Gundams and military weapons lay scattered over the wide expanse of the battlefield, smoke curling the air from the destroyed parts mixed sickeningly with the screams of the dieing and the wounded. Gunshots also joined the fray with the slight shaking of the earth evidence that gundams were still close by and fighting.

Every where you looked people were either dieing, wounded, or killing; soldiers ran back and forth over the battlefield weapons in hand either wearing the Earth army uniform or the colonies standard uniform all intent on only one thing staying alive no matter what, and all were in a hurry except for one small person.

Gundam suit on body, helment on head, gun in hand, limping slowly, breathing hard and fast, covered in blood and gore, the figure moved causally, quietly across the battlefield ignoring all else going around her, all the moans and debris on the ground everthing; all this figure was doing was walking almost to no where almost without a purpose but then, two people came into view a women and a child probably mother and daughter, caught some how in the thick of battle.

The figure stopped for a second and then almost hesitantly moved forward until almost upon the mother and daughter an then without hesitation raised the gun. The woman seeing the gun in the moonlight broke down in helpless sobs pulling her daughter closer almost to shield her from the danger, "please, the woman choked brokengly, please don't kill us, please, I beg of you, please have mercy we are only two innocent people caught between the battle, please we fight for neither the colonies nor the earth we are neutral," the women finished almost hysterical eyes wide with fright and unshed tears.

A moment passed in silence with only the sounds off the fighting ringing out through the air, the gun unwavering and then, "there are no innocents in this world," came the slightly famine voice from behind the helmet and without hesitating pulled the trigger twice.

Blood splattered the dirt along with parts of brain and two thuds echoed as the two bodies hit the ground still, and unmoving, and then without missing a beat the figure turned and calmly limped away dropping the gun as she went.

After a few minutes of walking slowly away from the scene of the crime a battle suited arm covered in bruises and bloodcame up and pressed a button on the side of the gundam helmet; static rang in her ear for a second then a deep commanding voice slightly sarcastic sounded from the commutative device.

"Mission accmplished,"came the clear, female voice from the battle suited soldier and with that the female soldier pressed again the button on the side of her helmet an all was silent then with the same slowness that the suited figure had shown coming onto the battlefield and through it she used to leave it.

Quietly almost like a shadow she disappeared a lone tear running down her face hidden from all, on the battlefield and off, by the helmet and the cold mask she wore; never looking back, never throwing a glance over her shoulder, never once turning and looking upon the bloodshed and death she helped cause or the families she destroyed, or the blood that stained her hands, she merely kept walking away from the screams and the death, she merely kept walking.

Ten years later in the silent PeaceCraft mansion a one Mrs. Relena PeaceCraft awoke with a start and a cry.

* * *

Please review... 


	3. Chapter 2

I would just like to take a few seconds and say I do not own Gundam Wing at all.

I would also like to give a big thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter and the chapter after that, I really do think it's cool that you like the story so far, and I hope you all continue to review, so thanks.

NOW ONTO THESECOND CHAPTER...

* * *

Chapter 2

All that we see or seen;

Is but a dream within a dream

Edgar Allen Poa

* * *

With a muffled curse and sob Relena fell off her big comfortable, soaked through with sweat and tears bed, and landed painfully in a heap on the soft carpet. 

Tearing frantically at the blankets in terror and desperation, the moment they were finally loosened enough Relena jumped up with none of the usual tiredness one shows from awakening from sleeping; and pelted for the bathroom door, which was thankfully close.

She stumbled into the bathroom only bothering to turn on the light. Fell in front of the toilet and preceded to puck all the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Silent sobs of long lost pain and terror racked her body in hopeless tremors. For long minutes she sat there gasping and gagging in front of the toilet tremors mixing in with the silent sobs.

"Why is this happening now, I haven't dreamed about the past in at least eight years, I haven't dreamed about my past since I met Heero," thought Relena desperately.

Slowly she got up not bothering to flush the toilet still in utter complete shock. Stumbling she reached for the sink and thankfully caught it before she fell back to the floor in a boneless heap.

Then almost mechanically Relena reached for the faucets and tuned them on, putting them on as cold a they would go and then without thinking about it reached down cupped the icy water and splashed it over her face, hoping that the cold water might help calm her down a little.

Two more times she did this not really feeling the cold water or the wetness of her gown that was now plastered to her body by both sweat and water that had run down her face and into hershirt to mix with the fabric.

Then without turning off the water she stopped and leaned forward to look at her reflection.

What stared back at her was an expression and a face she hadn't seen in years?

Skin pale with a grayish tinge to it, dark circles under her eyes, lines etched into her forward from worry, stress and pain, lips compressed and thin with a bluish color to them, cheeks clearly defined and sunken, it was a look you would see only on someone much older and in a great deal of pain and though her appearance shocked her it was her eyes that really startled her. Her eyes that were usually a clear sparkling blue and filled with content, and happiness were now all but dead, there was no sparkle, no happiness or content only pain and a hint of something darker.

They were eyes of someone who had not only done terrible things, but had seen terrible things and lived to not only tell the tale but had come out a new person, a darker person, a haunted person.

It was a face she hadn't seen since she was a soldier, a face she hadn't seen in the mirror since the very first war between the colonies and the Earth.

As she was looking at her complexion in utter shock something caught her eye something out of place.

Looking down she saw red blood pouring out of the faucet with a cry and a gasp she backed away from the sink until she stumbled into the wall, her horrified eyes still on the blood that was pouring out of her sink, "Oh god, I'm going insane," she thought widely and with frightened silent sobs coming from her mouth she tour her eyes away from the grisly sight of her sink and looked with frightened eyes at the mirror again, and what stared back at her didn't help matters for what stared back at her was something only seen in nightmares, it was a face bloodied and twisted, filled with pain and cruelty; it was her face.

It was the face of a monster, a face of someone who had no soul with a sob Relena sank down onto the cold tiled floor, and curled up into a ball shivering and gasping for breath, "It's not true, it's not true, I'm not a monster I'm not," over and over again she repeated those words until they blended together, she repeated them so many times that she soon lost track of when one word stopped and another began.

Letting the cold seep into her body staring at nothing, eyes unseeing Relena didn't no how long she layed therebut somehow during the night she must have fallen asleep because all she remembered was that blackness came over her and that there was constant pain. Pain that had tormented her for the last ten years, on and on it went, never relenting never giving her a moments peace. It was moments like this that she prayed for the pain to stop, to go away, it was moments like this that she considered ending it all, of stopping the pain, she considered killing herself.

But every time she thought of ending her life she could never do it, she couldn't bear the pain her death would cause all those that she loved .

She couldn't do that to them they deserved far better than for her to kill herself and leave no explanation, no warning.

This was her problem, her memories were her own and no amount of self pity would fix this and killing herself was not an obtain not only because of her family but she had duties, she had built herself a new life, a life that didn't involve killing or fighting, a life she had fought very hard for, and in the end she had found what she had been looking for, what she had been searching for even during her days of being a soldier.

She found her past, a brother, friends, and a man that she loved desperately even if he didn't love her.

Heero Yuy the man she loved more then life itself.

The moment she had seen him she new he would drag her back into her past, would force her to leave the world she had worked so hard to build, she new he would be the one to help her along back into the endless fighting and bloodshed.

And he had just as she had predicted, from the moment he had washed ashore, he had done nothing but bring her further and further into the past she had worked so hard to leave to run from.

Because of him she had lost her adoptive father to an explosion an assassination attempt that had succeeded, because of him she became involved in the government, in politics a profession she had tried so hard to stay away from because it brought back terrible, painful memories of the past, not to mention in politics your past was brought up regulary something she couldn't afford for anyone to find out about.

Then to make matter's worse after meeting Heeronot only did she find out that not only was she related to a one Mr. Zech's Merquise a soldier and a enemy of Heero's but she also became a princess every girls dream except hers, for she didn't need the extra pressure or the constant worry that she would be found out, that her cover would be blown and that her past would come into light for all the world to no.

For none could no about her past, not just because she didn't want them to no but because they couldn't no, for she was part of a secret branch of the Earth's military, she was a test subject an experiment and if anyone found out about her pastrole in the goverment then not only would their life become forfeit but so would hers, Pagan would make sure of that; because not only was he her butler but he was also her handler, he had been with her since the beginning and when she said the beginning she meant the beginning.

Pagan was part of the same secret military Branch she had beenand had been taking care of her since she was a toddler. He was not only her nanny and butler but also her body-guard, her caretaker and if the need arised her executioner for it had been made abductly clear to her when she left the military service that if she were ever to tell anyone about the Gundam project or if anyone ever found out about her past and her association with the Earth's military then not only would she be killed but all those she loved or came into contact with would also have their life extinguished incase of any information they might have come into contact with about the original Gundam project.

It was apparent from the beginning that though she had been able to bury her past she would never be able to escape it, no matter how far or how long she ran there would always be someone looking over her shoulder watching her incase she let something slip, and the consequences of letting something slipped, were to great.

Not that she really cared about herself or what happened to her after all, what she had done in her short life had all but earned herself a place in hell for all eternity so what did it matter if she let a little something slip and wound up in hell a little sooner then expected it was no skin off her back.

At least that's what she thought in the beginning before she found people she cared about, that she loved and she would be damned if she let her loved ones die for her crimes, they deserved more than that and, so she kept silent because that was all she could do.

Then when she had found out that her brother had joined the enemy it had almost been more then she could bear she had been a thumb and a forefinger apart from calling upon her old contacts and asking them to round up the old gang and bring her Gundam, for she had wanted blood then lots and lots of it, but some how she managed to resist that impulse a feet to this day amazes her to no end.

She somehow maintained her calm the personality she was known for in both her military days and in her now new profession as being a politician; after all she had played her part so far very well in front of people, no one new who she was and no onesuspected a thing all they thought she was, was a naïve innocent little girl who wanted peace and who new nothing of suffering and war or of fighting for that matter and that's how she wanted to be portrayed an so with that thought in mind she had been able to not only keep the act going but has performed brilliantly. But still her brother's act of betrayal had hurt, it had hurt more then she wanted to a meant.

An then even before that she had, had the terrible shock of meeting Doctor J which had then only preceded to show she had made a terrible error in her last mission to kill all those who new about the original Gundam project, for it had been her final mission to find all the original five scientists who had originally come up with the idea for the Gundams and kill them.

She had tracked down all five of them and then had proceeded to split them up between her and her men. One for each man, their final orders were simple find the missing scientists, kill them and destroyall their research, then disappear.

It should have been a simple mission and it had been until she met Doctor J and realized that in her haste to escape her past she hadn't done a good enough job in destroying the research of the Gundam project for some how one of, if not all the five scientists had found away to pass on their research toanother to continue their work.

An all this had happened because she met Heero Yuy the moment she meant Heero it started a chain of events that not only brought her into close proximity with war and fighting but also brought about her new profession of being a politician and through the whole ordeal with Heero and his fellow Gundam pilots she had been able to keep the façade up even when it was just by the skin of her teeth, or when she thought she couldn't take it any more, or even when she grew closer to Heero.

She should have hated him for what he did, all the mess he caused her, and all the painful memories he brought back to the surface. She should have hated him for bringing her back into war and death the very things she had been running from but for some reason she couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

Maybe it was because from the moment she met him he reminded her of her self, only following orders, nothing more nothing less. Or maybe it had been his eyes his haunted, beautiful Prussian blue eyes that had not only been haunted but had been cold and hard, they were the eyes of someone who had seen many things. Those were the eyes that stared back at her each morning from the mirror before she put the mask on before she became the actress she had become quiet good at portraying.

And perhaps it was just him that touched her in some way, for she generally wanted to be near him, be around him. He was both ice and fire and she loved it, she loved matching wits with him toying with him. One moment letting him see who she really was and the next portraying the naïve girl he new her as. She loved throwing him off balance, loved testing her intelligence against his, talking, arguing about ideals and politics with him. She loved to surprise him, loved to just watch him. In fact she could spend eternity just being near him. She loved everything about him the way he moved, to the way he talked, to the way he acted.

She found him to be the most attractive man she had ever met, and also the most infuriating.

However she new nothing could come of the feelings she felt for him for, he could never no the real her, could never no the truth of what she really was. And he, well Heero was never one for showing feelings, his actions spoke louder then his words could ever accomplish, and she new he cared other wise he wouldn't protect her as he did.

He thought she didn't no when he came for a visit, he thought she didn't no when he came to her speeches or when he snuck into her room every once in awhile to check up on her, but she new, she wouldn't be what she was if she didn't. After all not knowing what was going on around you, if you weren't attuned to your surroundings at all times, could mean life or death for someone in her position for there was always that chance of someone getting past her body guards wanting revenge for some wrong she did to them either from her past life or her new one.

However she didn't care as long as she got to see him once in awhile, as long as she got to feel his presence or smell his cologne she was happy, just knowing he was there watching over her was enough for her to die happy.

Relena could have gone on and on reminiscing about her life and going through her memories but she became increasingly aware of a loud buzz sounding off somewhere, and with a angry start she realized that she was going to have to awaken for some how during the long nightmarish night she had some how fallen into a light daze and even though she fought it with all her might to stay asleep for she rather stay here where no pain could reach her and she could continue to think and day dream about Heero she new it was inevitable that she would awaken and though she struggled to stay in her dreams she finally lost the battle and awoke.

Awaking slowly almost as if coming out of a drug induced sleep Relena became aware of her surroundings. She was laying exactly where she had curled up in a ball a few hours earlier. Cold and shivering from the iciness in the room Relena gave her body a few moments to awaken and start functioning regularly and then haltingly almost mechanically Relena pushed herself up and stood up.

Limping her body still half asleep she made her way slowly to the sink which was still running cold water and not thankfully blood, then putting both her hands under the cold water she bent down and splashed water over her face.

The cold water hitting her face was exactly what she needed, for the moment the cold water hit her skin, her half asleep mind and body awoke fully ready to start the day.

Breathing deeply and steadily she calmed her previous night terror's and her pounding heart, as she did this she realized that the buzzing she had heard earlier and what in the end had awaken her was her alarm clock which meant that it was seven in the morning and she had to get ready for the meeting with the Prime minister of South-America to help sent up a new treaty of shipping goods between the colony L-3 and South-America a tenuous day to say the least for it was well none that the Prime Minister of South-America was hot-headed and quick to temper, no today would not be a good day.

With a sigh Relena slowly lifted her head and looked in the mirror almost afraid to look in case of what she saw and the image that stared back at her with water running down her face hadn't changed from last night the haunted almost tortured image with a hint of cruelty and coldness stared back at her almost mockingly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then opened her eyes again but still the face looked back at her not wavering, not even a flicker of the mask she usually wore.

She was just too tired and in to much pain, she didn't have the strength or the will power to call upon that mask and wear it today; which left only one option make-up and lots of it.

With another sigh Relena once more splashed water over face reached for a towel, flushed the toilet, turned off the faucet and wiped her face dry.

Then with a deep breath and after squaring her shoulders, Relena for the last time took one last look in the mirror.

An again the face stared back at her not even flickering into the happy façade she was so used to seeing. With a humorless laugh and a cold smirk on her face that made her look positively evil she couldn't help but mutter as she turned away, " I lied I am truly a monster, nothing more, nothing less." An with that Relena walked out of the bathroom turning the light off as she went never once looking back, putting on a bright smile to once again fool the world but never herself, never herself.

* * *

Please Review... 


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Gundam Wing, never have never will.

I also would like to take this time to thank all those that reviewd the last chapter and any chapter, I appreciate it a bunch.

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 3

Ideas are more dangerous than guns

Josef Stalin

* * *

It was a bright sunny Monday morning, not a cloud was in the sky, the wind was blowing gently in the air, birds were out and singing, and as the sun rose higher and higher many people awoke to this bright beautiful day feeling refreshed and energetic, except for a one Mrs. Relena PeaceCraft. 

She was immune to the bright weather and the clear sky, her mind on other matters, as her black limousine went past all the buildings and people walking to work.

Her mind kept shifting from her up coming meeting with the Prime minister to the phone call she had received from her brother Milliardo earlier this morning.

_Her vidcom ringing, Relena in a hurry to get ready for work almost didn't answer it but just as she was planning on letting the answering machine get it something stopped her and made her sit down and reach out and press the button to receive the call and when the other person on the line came into focus she was glad she had, for starring at her was her beloved older brother._

"_Hello Milliardo it's been awhile since you've called me," Relena said with a fond smile on her face. Her handsome big brother who was starring at her from the vidcom had worry etched all over his face as he looked at her, "Relena is everything all right, you look tired," he asked with concern in his voice, which translated in her mind into you look terrible._

_Relena couldn't help but smile at Milliardo's brotherly show of affection and concern. She loved her brother very dearly and so didn't mind his worrying._

_After she had almost lost him after the final battle between him and Heero she thought he deserved the right to act the big brother, for the moment she had learned of his supposed death she had locked herself away in her room and had hacked into every program and restricted site she could think of that could help her find her brother for she had refused to believe he was dead, after all he was a PeaceCraft like her and even though she was terribly arrogant of her past, she new without even being told that the PeaceCraft's were terribly stubborn after all she wouldn't be alive today if she wasn't so thick headed._

_An so with that in mind she had looked and hacked until her fingers had been stiff, tingling with pain, and turning black and blue from lack of blood circulation but still she hadn't given up even when everywhere she looked turned up the same evidence that Milliardo was dead, and in the end that hard headedness and determination had been what had finally found her the proof she needed that Milliardo wasn't dead and in fact was alive._

_She had found him living on L-4 under a new identity, with a new job and respecting his wishes to have the chance at a new beginning Relena hadn't contacted him, after all if she was allowed to begin again without her past catching up to her then Milliardo should have the same curtsey, it was enough for her to just no he was alive._

_So with that information in her mind Relena went on living always with the knowledge that her brother was out there and living and that if he ever needed her he new where to find her, not to say she hadn't been happy when Milliardo had finally come out of hiding to save her from the Mariemaya incident, she had been flattered because she new what he had to have sacrificed to come out of hiding. So three years later her on earth and he on Mars with Noin she sat here in her home late for work talking to him._

_"Relena are you okay, do I need to call someone." Hearing the frantic worry in her brother's voice snapped her out of her silent musings of the past._

_"I'm fine Milliardo, I guess I just spaced out there a second," she said quietly, " I'm fine really, I've been up to my chest in work lately and I guess I've been stressed, and not sleeping very well."_

_Milliardo didn't say any thing for a minute his face was completely blank, cold almost she couldn't tell what he was thinking but then again she almost never could tell. Milliardo was one of those people who only would let you see what they were thinking and feeling when they wanted you to, in that aspect he was very much like Heero though Milliardo would rather die then a meant to having anything in common with the perfect soldier and the feeling on Heero's part was very much mutual, that much she new for certain._

_Turning her attention back toward her brother, who was still studying her with an intensity in his eyes that unnerved her finally spoke, "You no you can tell me anything Relena, I'm your brother and no matter what is going on in your life you can tell me and I will there be there for you, I'd do anything for you," he finished his little speech in his softly spoken voice that carried a wealth of meaning._

_Shocked speechless for a second, Relena didn't no what to do; for a second she thought he might no about her past but that wasn't possible, after all the military and all those involved or new about the project had done to not only bury the project but to keep it secret there wasn't any possible way for Milliardo to no about her past._

_"No," she thought "he must think I'm having a problem at work, that has to be it," she told herself urgently._

_So calming her racing heart Relena answered as only she could by lying after all it wasn't as if she could tell him the real reason she looked like hell, or hadn't had a good nights sleep in days._

_"I'm fine Milliardo, I'm just tired that's all." She said with quiet certainty._

_Milliardo was quiet for a second, that stern almost cold look still on his face and then he broke out into a smile. Relena let out the breath she had been holding in slowly as to not draw attention to her from Milliardo, attention that certainly would have told him something was up._

_Saying a quiet prayer to whoever liked her up there, Relena realized that something she had said must have calmed not only his suspicions but also his concerns because he didn't bring the matter of how she looked or if she needed to talk to him about what was wrong the rest of the conversation._

_The phone call went on a few more minutes with light conversation being passed back and fourth between the two siblings. An the conversation probably would have continued that way if it wasn't for a knock that interrupted Milliardo asking how the weather was on Earth, sounded through the door and a second later Pagan's voice sounded through the thick wood that was her door, "Mrs. Relena your limousine is here to take you to your meetings today."_

_With a sigh and a muttered oath Relena called back "thank you Pagan, tell the driver that I'll be right there."_

_When Pagan's voice sounded back through the door that he would do as she asked she turned back toward the vidcom and was about to say something to Milliardo, when he stopped her by raising his hand, not one to disobey a direct command she subsided and fell silent worry coursing through her body._

_A few second later with a look of apology on his face Milliardo spoke, "sorry about that, I just couldn't take the risk of Pagan hearing my voice, after all, he would definitely be someone who would no what my voice sounds like."_

_Smiling now in understanding even if she was a little irritated by her brother's over suspicion that every one was out to get him, she told him that she under stood an then with an apology along with the promise that she would call again soon, she hung up the phone._

_Sitting there for a second in silence in front of the now blank screen that served as her vidcom Relena couldn't help but smile at what Milliardo had said about Pagan._

_After all Relena could have told him that there was no need for secrecy where Pagan was concerned, for it was more then probable that Pagan already new Milliardo had called. As Relena's bodyguard and caretaker he had to be aware of what she was doing and who she was communicating with at all times, if he didn't it completely missed the point of even having Pagan along as he was here only to make sure she kept her mouth shut of the Gundam project an to kill her if she became to much to handle._

_With another humorless laugh over the web she lived in Relena stood up pushing the chair she was sitting on backwards and continued to get ready for work._

Now sitting in the limousine on the way to an important meeting Relena couldn't help but turn over the conversation she had had with Milliardo. Pulling out a compact mirror in her purse she flipped open her mirror and looked at her reflection.

After heavy amounts of make-up this morning Relena had to say she looked much better however she abuasively hadn't been able to cover all her problems. For not only had Milliardo commented on her apparent tiredness but other people such as Duo, Lady Une and Quartra had commented on her appearance in the same manner as Milliardo .

With a sigh Relena flipped the compact mirror closed leaned back in her leather seat and closed her eyes still mulling overfacts, and comments people had been saying about her appaerance of lateand how more then one person had suggested she take a break and get some rest, but how did you tell people that the reason why you refused to rest was you were trying to make up for your past sins especially to people who though you considered family new almost absolutely nothing about you.

With a sudden start and the car coming to a halt Releane realized that she must have arrived at her destination so with a smile and a quiet thank you to the driver she opened the door and stepped out only to meet the black eyes of the one and only Chang Wufei.

Relena couldn't help but let a genial smile of pleasure light her face for over the three years Wufei had been a preventer he more or less by Lady Une had been assigned her personal body-guard a mission he took with the top most seriousness, and as the years went by Relena and Wufei had grown closer. In nothing sexual of course for Relena could only ever love one person even if Heero might never return her feelings and not only that but Wufei himself was taken by Sally Po.

Relena's personal doctor and Wufei's partner in preventer headquarters and though Wufei an Sally never clarified what their relationship was exactly Relena had seen them together enough times to recognize the signs of love when she saw it.

Again Relena forced herself away from her thoughts and turned back to the present, an as her mind came back into focus Relena realized that Wufei's hand out and openin silent invitation. An so seeing no reason to refuse Relena took his hand looking at him curiously as she did for it was not like Wufei to ever show any sign of affection.

Wufei led her toward the conference building where the meeting with the prime minister and the repensitive of L-3 was taking place.

However when she was a few feet away from the entrance Wufei let go of her hand and stopped. Relena turned and raised an eyebrow in inquiry. Again Wufei not known for giving information merely shock his head, nodded his head in the direction of the entrance, turned and walked away.

Relena watched him go for a moment and shook her head in confusion. All the men in her life it seemed considered her delicate and something to be protected which meant in her words they were over protective almost to the extreme. Still watching Wufei a moment longer Relena watched him walk a few more feet way from her stop and look around.

With another sigh which she decided she did a lot especially lately, Relena turned and continued her walk towards the doors now confident that Wufei was merely doing his job and that something wasn't seriously wrong.

However the moment Relena reached the doors her opinion that nothing was wrong changed immediately.

Stopping her hand abruptly a hairs breath away from the entrance. Relena realized something wasn't right, her senses were working in over drive her heart was picking up speed, and energy was coursing through her body at an unnatural rate. Every sense she had was telling her danger was near by and was directed at her. Slowly she dropped her hand and turned around. Looking around her she couldn't help but feel something was about to go down, something that would change her life, and not in a better way either.

Taking a deep breath she scanned the crowd walking in the street across from her, one by one she looked at each person, and one by one she dismissed them as the source of her unease that was until her eyes fell upon one man.

Standing directly across from her, leaning against a lamp post by the bus stop, he was dressed well in a brown expensive coat. He stood there as though he had all the time in the world, smiling and wishing a good morning to everyone that walked by. He looked like just a regular, normal person who had a happy and full feeling life, but something told her he was dangerous and that he wasn't here for polite conversation, and never one to mistake or ignore her senses she hurriedly looked for Wufei in hopes that she could warn him that there was something wrong with this whole scenario and that he should be on his guard.

However no matter how hard she looked she couldn't seem to locate Wufei or anyone else that might help her if things got dirty just as she wasabout to give upa hand clapped down on her shoulder startling her from her silent observation.

Turning around quickly she found herself face to face with the Prime-minister's secretary. A smile upon her face she asked if Relena was alright and not actually sure how to put her feelings of immediate danger into words to a woman who couldn't possibly understand Relena decided to take the easy way and say everything was fine.

Deciding to let the preventers and Wufei handle the feeling going on inside of her for Wufei had to have been feeling what she was feeling after all soldiers had a knack for sensing when something was wrong it was how they were able to survive in wars and battles.

An even though Relena new the preventers could handle one man something in her wanted to help, something in her wanted to feel the cold outline of a gun in her hand so that she could turn around and blow this strange mans head off. Which was stupid because she new the moment she picked up a gun questions would begin to follow her everywhere she went for people would want to no why the resident pacifist had a gun in her possession? People would want answers, answers she new she was forbidden to give, they would want expiations, explanations she new she also couldn't give.

So with that final thought Relena followed the woman back toward the doors that were the entrance but the moment she made it to the doors she became aware of a commotion across from her.

An somehow knowing without hearing or seeing anything she new her mysterious assailant was making his move so acting quickly Relena pushed the woman into the building and told her to call the police then swinging around quickly Relena saw Wufei on the ground blood leaking from his nose wrestling with the man that had caught her eye earlier.

Snarling and cursing in a language that Relena had never heard before the smiling, happy man from earlier was completely changed into a screaming madman who was clawing at Wufei in earnest.

The man was fighting Wufei in desperation, and though Wufei was a well known marshal artist and an almost unbeatable fighter in the ring and out; it seemed this man's full out blown furry was even to much for Wufei to handle marshal artist or not.

Looking around Relena was relieved to see other fellow preventers arriving and hurrying on to the scene from all directions, but before they could arrive to help Wufei restrain the man, the assailant was somehow able to sneak in a elbow through Wufei's defenses and hit him squarely in the stomach knocking the wind out of him wasting no time the man took the opportunity and hit Wufei in the jaw an with a resounding crack that seemed to echo. Wufei went down with crash. Not wasting the opportunity the man quickly scrambled up with a gun in his hand.

The man's eyes searched the square frantically until they settled on her then with a mean maniac smile on his face he raised the gun and pointed it at her.

Not breathing not moving, Relena's eyes searched for any possible escape to this delirium. Charging him was out of the question the moment she moved she had no doubt he'd pull the trigger an though she was fast she wasn't that fast that she could dodge a bullet heading straight toward her, using civilians was also out of the question though once a upon a time she wouldn't have hesitated to use people as shields for her own purposes after all to her way of thinking people were just annoying beings that were in the way and interfered in her goals so why not use them but though she used to think that way she new she could never go back to theway it was before she had been sent free, she had been around people, watched them to long to use them like that ever again.

Which left only one option the preventers; quickly looking around she realized with a sinking heart that though the preventers were close enough to help her, they couldn't there were to many civilians in the way and the preventors would never open fire on civilians unless they absolutely thought it was necessary and only at the last possible moment, and by then she new she would already be dead.

Relena new she should have been afraid, after all everyone is afraid to die even if they don't ameant to it or not, but for some reason she wasn't the least bit frightened, maybe it was because of all she had done in her life, all the people she had killed, all her training, all the battles she had been in an fought in, or all the people she had seen die right in front of her eyes she didn't no.

But whatever the cause it didn't matter for all she new all she cared about was she wasn't afraid of dieing and in those seconds when she stood there the gun pointed at her without hesitating, completely motionless she felt her past and her training taking a hold of her once again.

Her face turning ice cold no emotion escaping, her body relaxing, slouching almost, her eyes becoming as hard and as cold as diamonds, she locked eyes with her attacker and smirked.

With a start at her cold expression and obvious show of disrespect the man let out an enraged scream and took a step toward her deadly intent outlined in his every move. Then almost in slow emotion she saw the man pull the trigger, Wufei awake and coherent launch himself desperately and with an angered yell at the man and then she felt nothing saw nothing but pain.

She felt the bullet enter and lodge in her body. Pain as she never new assailed her and looking down at her chest she saw red that was slowly turning gray spread rapidly all over her clothing and drip down to fall to the floor.

Screams permitted the air, screams of the terrified, and screams of anger. Falling to her knees she felt wetness at her mouth raising a trembling hand to her mouth she pulled it away stained with gray.

Her thoughts jumbled and swirling a memory suddenly surfaced, a memory of a long ago lesson, a lesson she had, had when she had still been a soldier. Her mind and body in pain she felt and saw the memory as though it had happened yesterday.

_Looking up she saw herself sitting in a lab about six covered in blood from a recent kill. Blood on her face, gore and guts dripping from her hair and cloths to fall to a pool at her feet, her face as hard as stone, her eyes unseeing, cold. Surrounded by equipment of all sizes, a man stood in front of her in a lab coat, blood hair, cold blue eyes and a stern expression on his face. "Did you no Relena that when people die they see gray," came his hated voice as quiet and cold as ever. "They see gray, in every object, in every person, do you understand Relena," he said with a crazy gleam in his eyes, "do you understand, do you," he screamed suddenly madness on his face; as he reached toward her to shake her, but her mind numb and her body cold from her recent kill, shefelt nothing, understood nothing._

Fourteen years later laying on a crumpled concrete floor, her body on fire, blood pouring out of her body like a never ending stream, gray all around her; she finally understood.

As the pain became over bearing she felt her eyes closing as it became too much for her mind and body to stay awake, but before her eyes completely closed she became aware of Wufei shacking her and yelling at her that she better not die on him.

That was the last thing she saw as her eyes closed and the last thing she heard as she passed from the world of living into the world of unctuousness wasn't Wufei's voice, it wasn't the Doctors that raised her, but Heero's voice echoing in her head; speaking words she hadn't heard for more then a decade in her ear, "All things fade to gray Relena when they die, all things."

* * *

P.S.- I just thought I might mention this just so everyone knows. This story in a Relena, Heero love story I no it doesn't seem like it now but trust me it is.

Also this story will be in both Relena and Heero's pov. as you will see in the next chapter, though it will probably be more in Relena's but there will be some Heero moments.

Review...


	5. Chapter 4

Just so everyone know's I do not own Gundam Wing.

There now that, that is done I would just like to take a few seconds and thank all those that reviewed the last chapter. I really think it's great that so many people like the story so far, so thanks agian and I hope you continue to review.

WEEL NOW THAT I'M DONE BEING SAPPY ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE TRUTH ABOUT RELENA.

* * *

Chapter 4

The point of war is not to die for your county,

But to make the other bastard die for his

Patton

* * *

A thousand miles away somewhere on a remote island on the other side of the Earth a one Mr. Heero Yuy awoke with a start Relena's pain filled scream ringing through his head. 

As he awoke he jerked up. Sitting straight up not a touch of tiredness or fatigue emitting from his body a gun in his hand that was hidden under his pillow ready to kill who ever had hurt his Relena. Only to find himself alone in his small cramped apartment he called home for the last three years.

Searching warily around in case he had missed something or someone Heero finally lowered the gun. Breathing heavily, sweat oozing down his skin in rivulets. Heero let go of the gun and pulled back the comforters, then swung his legs off the bed.

Sitting up on the bed leaning forward, Heero felt the lingering pain of a gunshot wound, and the resounding echo of Relena's pained filled scream. Looking down Heero was relieved to see there was no blood staining his upper body in fact the only thing on his body at the moment was sweat glistening.

Putting his hands in front of his face Heero took deep calming breaths. "It was only a dream," he whispered to himself. "Relena is safe," he continued, "no one can get to her and no one wants to harm her, it wasn't real," he finished.

For a few more minutes he sat there merely letting the sounds coming from his open window of the night and of his neighbors surround him.

He listened to the waves crashing against the beach; he listened to the seagulls squawking as they looked for prey. He became aware of Mr. and Misses Tremens snores echoing through the walls a sign they were very much asleep and dreaming pleasant dreams, he also became aware of the young college student living a floor below him listening to rock music.

All of them had happy and full feeling life's, and none of them had burdens on their souls as great as his or ever felt the coming of death or seen it first hand. They had innocence and that was something very rare and uncommon especially in this day and age, maybe that was why he was still here even after three years.

With a sigh Heero stood up completely naked seeing no reason to put pajamas on the night before as he lived alone and it was to damned hot to wear them to bed. Walking over to the window Heero leaned out the window breathing deeply the clean salt air and letting the cool sea breeze wash over him.

Heero had no idea why he chose this remote island to come to three years ago. Of all the places to go to, of all the places to settle down Heero just had seemed drawn here, it was so peaceful, so calm and slow. An after always being on the fast run and always seeing and doing things that had been hectic and bad for the soul this place had been a kind of heaven a heaven he had only found in one other place, Relena's arms.

An he had known from the start when he had started to look for a place to settle down at least for a little while that he wanted to live by the sea though he would never tell anyone why if they asked. However if he was being honest to himself he would a meant that it was because the sea reminded him of Relena.

After all the beach was where he had met Relena for the very first time; the beach was where he had met the one person who meant more to him then anything else in the world, who he would do anything for. Who had given him hope, and peace and a reason to live for. She had been the one who had opened his eyes to something other then bloodshed and death; she had been the one who had given him peace and content.

He had only to look at her and he felt his heart lighten and his body warm with desire, for not only did she give him peace but she brought out emotions in him.

And that was what had driven him to push her away it was the emotions she had evoked in him. It was she who brought out in him the need to be something more than a killing machine, it was tough's feelings and more that had made him resolve himself to kill her, after all he was a soldier, and not any ordinary soldier he was a soldier with a mission and a mere slip of a girl that brought out emotions in him that made him weak and took his mind off his goals did not fit into his plans.

But no matter how hard he had tried to kill her or stay away from her he couldn't, he was drawn to her as he never had been drawn to anyone. She was like a drug in his system that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't break the habit.

An if that didn't make matters worse he new there was something more to Relena from the very beginning he new she saw and understood much more then she let on. He tried to be careful but for some reason when she was around all natural sense left him and he found himself making mistakes, mistakes Relena it seemed picked up right away and with no problem set them into the puzzle. But still he had been able to keep his motives relatively to him or at least he thought he had until the night of that damned ball.

God he still remembered how shocked and surprised he had been when she had come into his rooms and pronounced she new everything, in fact he had to work extra hard those first few seconds to keep his cold an calm mask on but damn it, it had been a near thing, the most near thing to ever come close to breaking his well worn and almost unbreakable mask.

An then later that night when he had danced with her it had been like heaven, he had felt like he was being touched by an angel and for a few good minutes there he had never wanted to let her go. He had wanted nothing more then to stay in her arms for all eternity; he had wanted to scream at the top of his lungs for the whole world and the heavens to hear to go screw themselves. He wanted to forget his whole mission and all the death he new he would help cause and that scared him more then anything else in the whole world.

It was funny really when he thought back on it that he, Heero Yuy could stare down a whole army of mobile suits, self destruct his own gundam without so much as a blink, and face down and beat the zero system, was afraid of one slip of a girl, his slip of a girl true; but a slip of a girl none the less.

From the moment he saved her that first time at the school when the ball had been interrupted because of the attacking mobile suits he new even as he was running away because now years later he could finally a meant to himself he was running away, away from the emotions she brought out in him, he new that she would change his life in even more ways then she had already.

Five years later Heero could not help but smirk at the prediction he had predicted that day, and how he had been right.

Relena had changed his life in so many ways that Heero wasn't sure what was left of himself from those early years before he met her, he wasn't even sure if he had been living before Relena after all, his life up to the point he had met Relena was not much more then a blur except for a few memories. She truly had given him life in that regard; she truly had made him human. Relena truly was everything to Heero though he would never mention that to her or anyone else.

It just wasn't right for him to be able to love, he was the perfect soldier, he wasn't meant to have feelings, he wasn't meant to want to have a normal life or to have happiness.

But every time he saw Relena on T.V. or when he took time off from his job and went to check up on her he found himself feeling those emotions, which in a sense made him feel guilty for after all that he had done, all those he had killed, after everything he had helped destroy it didn't seem right to feel so loved. So again like a coward he had run away from her and had hid.

With a sigh Heero lost in thought as the sun slowly rose looked over into his small kitchen and looked at the clock over his microwave.

With another small sigh as he realized what time it was he leaned back into his apartment and shut the window. Then turning around he walked across his one room apartment and went into his bathroom deciding he needed a shower.

Fifteen minutes later a showered Heero walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt tucked into his pants, his eyes sharp and his mask on tight.

Without looking around he walked into his kitchen and started working on getting his coffee machine working, his mind wandering again he thought of all that had happened since he had come to live on this small island, away from politics and society.

However even though he had decided to remove himself from the bigger picture, he by no means had stopped doing things he did best, being a spy and hacker. More then once he had hacked into the Preventer's personal files and had looked through them, he had also kept up with the news, for it would do him no good to help bring peace and then watch it crumble around him.

An not only that he had also kept tabs on his fellow Gundam pilots and them on him, in fact he would not be at all surprised if not at least one or more new where he was and new how to get in touch with him, after all he new how to get in touch with all of them. They also probably new what his home number was, who his neighbors were and what he did for a living.

Which when he thought about it, it probably wasn't a good thing not that what he did for a living was illegal but damn it, if he new Duo and Zech's and he did though not entirely by choice the news of what he did for a job would surely bring out a few chuckles or in Duo's case hysterics.

And it wasn't that his job was exactly funny it was just something that many people Duo being one of them and Zech's being another probably couldn't imagine him doing. Though in truth he really didn't give a damn what people thought of him, or what he did for a living working on an oil plant in the middle of the ocean was his choice not any bodies else's.

He liked it, he liked the physical challenge, the sense of danger that if he didn't do it right that he could die, and he liked that by the time got home he was so physically and mentally tired that all he had time for was a quick shower and to fall on his bed and sleep without any nightmares of the past coming back to haunt him.

The money was good to and he didn't mind the sweat or the grease that came with the job but still it was damn annoying to listen to Duo snicker behind his hand and Zech's smirk with that annoying you're inferior look on his face when he called and they did call all of them at least once a month.

Turning away from the coffee maker a few seconds later with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand he was slightly surprised to see Duo's face on his vidcom.

"Hello Heero," came Duo's voice over the speakers calm and serious.

Heero was quiet for a few a minutes leaning back against his counter sipping his coffee he quietly looked over Duo his mask still fully on and in place. He took in Duo's stillness and the seriousness that was printed all over his face and was laced into his voice.

Heero new something was wrong because Duo never acted like this. Quiet and stone faced it just wasn't part of Duo personality, it wasn't part of his character Duo was open, loud and quick to find humor in everything, that Heero had come to the conclusion a long time ago was how Duo had copped and still do with all that he had seen and all those he had killed in the war, it was his defense mechanism against the world, and Duo relied on it heavily along with Hilda to keep him sane.

An when Duo let his mask go down and showed his true colors for people to see it always meant that all hell was about to break loose whether you liked it or not.

Heero closed his eyes and turned himself inward for a few seconds drawing strength from deep within side himself. Knowing that without a doubt that whatever had happened was serious and it would probably mean that he would have to leave his little bit of heaven behind for any length of time and that he would once again be thrown into society with all its corrupt and evilness.

Opening his eyes again he locked eyes with Duo's cobalt eyes then, "hello Duo I'm guessing this isn't a social call."

For just a second Duo's customary smirk graced his face but as soon as it appeared it was gone once again leaving behind the deadly seriousness that consumed his face. "We have ourselves a problem Heero buddy a very big problem."

Heero lifted a brown finely chiseled eyebrow in mockery, "Duo, when do we not have a problem," he said with a hint of mockery in his voice as he lifted his mug of still warm coffee to his lips to take a much needed sip to help calm his pounding headache that had just appeared as they always did when Duo called.

Duo his face still in stone said quietly, "this is different Heero, very different."

Heero still calmly drinking his coffee didn't say anything after all there was no need to jump to conclusions without knowing the full problem. After taking a few more swallows of the coffee Heero lowered the mug and looked up into Duo's now worried eyes.

Letting out a tired sigh Heero said, "You might as well tell me what is wrong instead of putting it off."

Duo quickly broke eye contact which made Heero's hair stand on end. Swiftly he stood up Duo had never looked away from him, never, "What the hell is going on here," Heero thought almost widely.

"Duo what are you not telling me, what's going on," he quietly commanded. Heero now standing straight his knuckles white around his mug was watching Duo closely saw him flinch.

Duo slowly looked up and met his eyes the desperate worry, sadness and anger were so profound that Heero was tempted to take a step back.

Duo opened his mouth and then, "it's Relena." He said almost hesitant.

Heero went numb then hot as his mind flashed to earlier this morning when he had awoken with the sound of Relena's voice screaming in his head in pain. The pressure around Heero's coffee mug intensified ten fold, he could literally feel it shake under his hands in protest to the pressure he was exerting to it and not only that but his body literally became as still as ice. Duo went on not noticing or perhaps ignoring the stillness of Heero's body.

"She was hurt earlier this morning in Japan. She, she was shot Heero in the chest. I, I mean we don't know how serous it is, but I think you should get your ass down here fast. In case," and with this Duo faltered and then bravely pushed on, "in case she doesn't make it," he finished with a bone weary sigh of relief.

Heero's head jerked up and his eyes flashed and burned with fire, "she is not going to die."

Duo didn't say anything for a second, he merely sat there in silence and searched his face, then, "of course she's going to make it buddy, I just meant that you should come for support, I'm sure that when Relena awakes she'll be happy to no you were there," he finished reassuringly.

After saying that Duo informed him that Relena was at The King Clinic in Tokyo and that as soon as he arrived to give him a call and he would come and pick him up. And with that Duo was gone and Heero was left with the shock and the fear. Not moving, not blinking Heero just stood there looking into the blank vidcom that only a few seconds ago had held the face of Duo Maxwell.

"Relena," he whispered quietly and with a wealth of meaning and then with a crack and a crash his mug broke open and shattered in his hands. Hot coffee stained his hands and flowed to the floor burning his skin as it went. Pieces of shards cut into his hands and blood welled up to slowly drip to the floor to mix with the coffee.

Pain should have engulfed him but he was immune to everything. He was cold and numb, and nothing registered, he new he should feel pain but it didn't sink in.

Slowly he brought his hands to his face to inspect them and then looked down at the floor at the coffee and blood mixing and swirling together to become one.

An as he stood there for who knows how long, he became aware of one thing, someone was screaming, someone was screaming inside his head and as it became louder and louder he realized what he was hearing was Relena screaming in pain, she was screaming in pain and calling out his name again and again.

* * *

Well if you're reading this little message right now then I'm hoping you read the chapter.

So anyways I just want to let everyone no that I will not be updating this story until next weekend at the earliest because I have FCAT all next week and tests so I'm going to be swamped but don'y worry the next chapter will be up no later then wednesday of not this week but of next week.

P.s.-review please...


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Also I just want to say thanks to all those that have been reviewing.

NOW ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 5

What happens is not as important

As how you react to what happens

Ellen Glasgow

* * *

She was cold that was the first thing Relena became aware of as she rejoined the land of the living. She was cold and in pain, god was she in pain her whole body felt stiff and on fire. 

"Where was she, what had happened, why did she feel like shit?" all those questions and more ran through her tired, pain filled mind.

Opening her eyes only to close them again and turn her head away sharply when the blinding light hit her sensitive eye sockets Relena stifled a groan of anguish as pain raised through her body from her slight movement of head.

Laying there for a few minutes just breathing evenly and using all her might not to scream from the pain that was coursing through her body like a poison, Relena hurriedly tuned herself into her surroundings hoping that trying to find out where she was would help take her mind off the pain.

After all she had no idea where she was or what the hell was going on, for all she new she could be somewhere very unpleasant; such as in the hands of her past enemies or even her present ones.

For even though she was now known as a pacifist and a politician Relena was by no means naïve enough to think that she hadn't made enemies with a few of her fellow colleagues.

Colleagues she new for a fact that wouldn't mind to see her head mounted on a wall somewhere.

So with those thoughts in her mind she tuned out everything else and focused on her surroundings by using her six senses and the first thing that she became aware of was the smell.

Where ever she was, it smelled clean with the faint trace's of antibiotics and the smell of death heavely in the air, next she became aware of the noise.

Outside her room or what she thought was a room, there was the quick foot steps of many people going back and forth talking fast and hurriedly.

Breathing deeply and steadly she then turned her senses toward the room she was in since she was pretty sure it was a room because the noises outside were slightly muffled as though a wall was helping keeping the racket down.

Focusing on the room she guessed that it was big due to the fact that a small room would be a little bit warmer since the blankets, comforters and any other equipment that was in there would help hold more heat.

Next she focused on the sounds in the room,to her left she heard beeping noises and to her right soft dripping blurps as though water was slowly dripping down to land in a puddle.

After listening a few more minutes to the noises in the room she became aware of slight breathing and movement to her right.

There had to be other people in here with her and more then one person if she heard the breathing and slight movement's right.

True they were all quiet but to someone who from the age two had been trained to be aware of everything and everyone around her and to use everything to her best abilities it was almost to easy to find the source of the breathing and guess how many people were there, and by the movements and air being sucked into their lungs almost greedly she had to say there were probably about five people in the room with her at the moment.

She should have been nervous after all her she was hurt and in pain. An she had no idea how she had become injured in the first place. It was almost unconceivable that she should still be laying here, after all from the time she had started her training as a soldier it had been drilled into her head that she should never ever show weakness for her enemies would not hesitate to take advantage of her momentary show of pain.

However here she was laying in an unknown bed surrounded by machines and blankets that neither belonged to her or were familiar to her.

She should be thinking of a plan to get the hell out of here but for some reason she wasn't because one, there was no longer a war going on. Two, she was no loger a soldier and three, something told her the people in the room with her were friends and meant her no harm.

But who were they that was the question, focusing on her senses again especially on her sense of smell Relena concentrated and tuned herself with the very air that was circling the room.

Sniffing out the people she was pleasantly shocked to realize that Milliardo was here and so was Heero.

Forcing down the pleasant feeling that was racing down her spine at the thought that Heero was here she tried to focus on the other occupants in the room but no matter how hard she concentrated she just couldn't pinpoint who they were so distracted was she by Heero's masculine scent that seemed to perfume the whole room and overwhelm her senses.

With an inner sigh Relena decided the only way she was going to get answers was by opening her eyes and seeing and asking questions so deciding not to put it off any longer she decided to open her eyelids.

Opening her eyes slowly, Relena was ready this time for the blaring head lights that would sting her eyes terribly but even though her eyes watered and her eyeballs felt like they were on fire Relena forced herself to keep her eyes open so that they could adjust to the light.

After a few minutes of allowing her eyes to adjust to the lights Relena slowly looked around taking care not to jar herself to much for fear of causing new pain to assail her already throbbing body.

As she looked around left to right her she became aware that she was in a hospital.

Slowly she looked around taking in all the details and checking for escape routes and possible tools that could be used for weapons for even though she was surrounded by familiar people breaking old habits died hard.

As Relena slowly turned her aching head toward the right side of the spacious hospital room she saw three couches a window and a T.V. but what really caught her attention were the people sitting on the couches.

There on the comfy looking black couches sat all quiet and eyes closed were Milliardo, Heero, Trowa, and Cathy.

Relena couldn't help but smile at the picture all of them represented for all of them were asleep or Cathy was asleep at least.

The rest were just resting their eyes for falling asleep was something no soldier did and like she had said earlier it was hard to break old habits especially habits that could save your life in a time of war and always being alert was one of those habits that no soldier ever lost for in the long run being aware could save your life.

Her eyes moving over them slowly, almost lovingly she couldn't help but linger on Heero for an extra few seconds.

looking closely at Heero she couldn't help but let a dreamy sigh escape her lips for she did so love that man.

Focusing her mind on the present for it was no time to day dream. Relena quickly turned toward Cathy who was slightly snoring on the love seat spooned up agianst Trowa. Quietly watching her a few minutes a humorless smile fell upon her face.

Her mind lost in black humor she couldn't help but laugh in her mind at the irony that was her life for it was almost as if the gods themselves were agianst her.

It was terribly funny in a sick twisted way that not only did she have Pagan in her life but someone else from her past had somehow found away back into her perfect hell.

It was as though the fates were laughing at her and though she wished she could blame Cathy for intruding in her life she new she couldn't because Cathy being back in her web of lies that was her Relena PeaceCrafts life was by pure accidant.

Catherine Bloom when she had finally met her again about three years ago after the Mariemaya incident she had been almost shocked speechless and for a minute there had no idea what to say or what to do for the situation that had arose had been one she had never given much thought to, for there standing in front of her was her old Gundam mechanic.

You see Catherine Bloom as she is known now was part of the original Gundam project.

Her name back then had been Jamie Mckenzie and she had been part of the original mechanic team consisting of thirty-five of the best mechanics in the whole galaxy.

Their job was to keep the Gundams in working condition and to work with the pilots and the scientists who created the Gundams to help create new technology to help better run the Gundams.

An when the whole project was shut down by the higher ups the whole mechanic team was let go after all what good is a Gundam mechanic when there is no Gundams to fix or work with.

In fact the last she had heard before she met Cathy again was most of the Gundam Mechanics were dead killed by the government for not keeping there mouths shut or killed in the wars and skirmishes that broke out in the following years.

So when years later she saw someone she thought was dead you could see why she would be surprised but though she had been surprised she hadn't allowed her mask to slip she had greeted Cathy as she would someone she had never met before and Cathy had done the same even though Cathy had almost ruined the game there for a minute.

The surprise and shock that had registered across her face was evident, but like a pro she had quickly got her emotions under control before anyone had noticed.

Relena curious had given Cathy a hug in friendly greeting and whispered into her ear when no one was looking to meet her for a chat and a drink in a bar down the street that Relena had seen a few times passingly when she had been on her way to different meetings.

God Relena still recalled that conversation to this day.

_Relena had been the first to arrive at the noisy, dark bar where she new no one would pay attention to two innocent tourists out for a friendly drink and as soon as she had entered she secured a table in a dark corner where she could watch all that was going inside for it would do her no good for a brawl to break out and interrupt there conversation or have someone over hear there talk and become suspicious. _

_She had just ordered her drink a scotch on the rocks when Cathy had arrived._

_Cathy quickly ordered a drink and they sat in silence until her drink arrived since again it would do both of them no good to have the waitress interrupt their conversation or worse have her hear something she shouldn't hear and then force Relena to have to kill her. _

_When Cathy's drink finally arrived Cathy quickly took a huge gulp of the hard liquor, now to be truthful just because Relena new who Cathy was didn't mean she was close to her or even new her well._

_Ten years ago they had just been comrades Cathy the mechanic and Relena the soldier but even though she hadn't known her well she still had taken the time to study her after all at the time she had been suspicious of everyone and so had learned a little about each mechanic that worked with her Gundam since each Gundam had its own team. _

_An though it had been six years she could still read Cathy like a book not that Cathy was ever good at hiding her emotions but still she could tell nervousness when she saw it._

_"I thought you were dead," Cathy finally said._

_Quickly falling on long ago habits Relena leaned back letting the mask of always being happy and full of optimism down._

_"Funny I heard the same about you, Jamie," Relena said with a smirk on her other wise emotionless face._

_Relena looking at Cathy closely saw her shudder and couldn't help but feel a little pride that she hadn't lost her edge even after all this time of peace and harmony._

_"I guess we-we were misinformed and my name isn't Jamie anymore it's Cathy," Cathy stuttered._

_"If you say so," Relena quietly answeredback._

_Cathy looked around nervously then turned back to face her, "So what have you been up-up to lately," she continued nervously._

_Relena could feel her eye-brow lift and sarcasm was heavy in her tone,"you mean what have I been up to since I stopped killing people with your help."_

_Again Cathy flinched and looked away; Relena let out a sigh "I'm sorry Cathy I didn't mean that. I no that you did only what you were told to do, you only did what any other person would do in the military at a time of war."_

_"So did you" Cathy whispered softly without looking at me._

_Relena let out a cold emotionless laugh that sounded more like a bark then anything else, "Don't kid your self Cathy, I was a murderer, I still am a murderer and I always will be. I didn't kill because of orders I killed because that was all I new, and I enjoyed it for a time."_

_An that was all there was to say , that was the end of their conversation. _

_Quietly finishing their respective drinks in silence both got up and left never talking about what they had been doing since they had left the military or the trials they had both faced since, for both had come to the conclusion that bringing up past memories would cause more pain then healing._

Relena coming back into the present decided now was not the time to be reminiscing and closing her eyes once again.

Relena decided that now was the time to try to remember why she was in the hospital in the first place.

What had happened going through her memories she went over all that had happened since she had awoken the following morning or what she hoped was the following morning for she had no idea how long she had been asleep.

Turning back the hands of the clock she remembered having a nightmare, talking to her brother and getting into the limousine to go to the meeting with another minister, hell she even remembered meeting Wufei but after that it was a blank.

Stifling a groan of pure frustration Relena concentrated she had to remember what happened she had to for something inside of her was telling was whispering toher that remembering what had happened would help her in the long run.

So taking deep steady breaths she concentrated and concentrated she remembered Wufei and then like a bulldozer going through a brick wall the memories broke free, and it took all her willpower not to scream in fear and pain as the memories of the incident that landed in her in the hospital came rushing through.

For minutes she lay there breathing steadily and going through her memories of the crazed man with the gun but the more she thought about it the more she was confused by it for something wasn't right with the whole incident but before she could mull over the fact some more she became aware of movement to her right.

Opening her eyes and turning her head she saw her brother and Heero awake if they ever were sleeping to begin with for you could never tell if those two were sleeping.

Looking at them both closely she realized that both seemed tired and stressed though both hid it well.

"Did I miss the party," she said her voice hoarse from lack of water and use.

Milliardo whipped around shock and hope on his face while Heero's head jerked up only a hint of surprise on his other wise emotionless face.

"Relena," Milliardo whispered shock still on his face.

Quirking an eye-brow she couldn't help but tease her brother, "well unless you no some other Relena that I don't know of then yes I'm Relena."

With a shout of happiness that awoke everyone in the room Milliardo practically ran across the hospital room and gave Relena a hug that brought a quick groan to her lips as new pain assailed her.

Milliardo hurriedly moved away profusely saying he was sorry. Relena tried to tell him she was fine but it was taking all her might not to scream.

"God damn-it I've had worse pain then this, god I'm getting weak," Relena widely thought.

Suddenly she felt a cool hand on her face. Forcing herself to pay attention she became aware of Sally Po standing over her in her Hospital clothes calmly talking to her asking her the routine questions that Doctors always ask when a patient awakes in a hospital after a grievous injury or injuries.

She asked the normal questions such as if she new her name, how old she was etc. Since all her energy was on forcing herself to breath easily and forcing her pain down she answered without thinking almost mechanically.

That was until Sally asked if she new how she became to be in the hospital taking deep breaths Relena croaked out an answer, "I believe I was shot, at least I think I was."

Sally smiled kindly that was when Relena realized that they were alone and that the rest of the occupants including her brother and Heero were gone probably shooed out by Sally herself when she had arrived.

Quickly returning her thoughts to Sally she was just in time to hear Sally say that she was right and that she had been shot.

Sucking on her tongue to bring saliva forth Relena quickly swallowed it hoping the saliva would help her terribly parched throat and though it helped someher throat was still horribly sore.

Sally seeing her dilemma quickly moved to the side table that Relena just now realized had a pitcher of water, Sally quickly filled a small Paper cup and moved toward Relena.

Working quickly and with surprising little pain Sally was able to move her into a half sitting position and then holding her up brought the cup to her lips.

Trying to not act desperate and swallow the whole cup of water whole Relena forced herself to take small sips. After a few sips Sally removed the cup and helped her lay back down.

Drained of strength and bone weary with fatigue Relena was ready to pass out right then and there and in fact as soon as her head hit the pillow her eyes were already starting to become heavy with sleep.

Sally seeing this quickly rearranged the blankets around her and told her to get some sleep.

Not needing to be told twice Relena was all to glad to be able to rest since coming from an x-soldier that had her share of injuries new how important it was for the body to sleep and heal.

So without another word Relena succumbed to sleep with the knowledge that she was safe and surrounded by people who would allow no harm to come to her but even though she new this a little voice in her ear couldn't help butwhisper, couldn't help but wonderhow much longer would it last.

* * *

I just want to thank everyone for waitng patiently for this chapter, I mean I no how frustating it is to wait for a chapter to a story you really like. So thanks agian for your patients and I promise the next chapter will be out a lot sooner. 

Also just so everyone knows the G-boys are going to find out about Relena's past in the next chapter or two I'm not really sure. Anyways I just thought I'd mention that since I've gotten quiet a few reviews asking if the G-boys will find out about Relena and when.

Also tell me what you think of me putting Cathy in the story and the role I've givin her. tell me what you think was it agood idea or bad idea.

Also feel free to review me and give me sugestions or make comments about the story that you think needs to be improved and what not. I'm always open to suggestions.

Review Please...


	7. Chapter 6

I thank you all who reviewed. I absolutely love you

I do not own Gundam Wing.

NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER...

* * *

Chapter 6

All that is gold does not glitter;

And not all those that wander are lost

J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

When next Relena came to she became aware of enraged yelling and others urgently talking. Still half asleep and body aching Relena was ready just to fall asleep again no matter the yelling or the talking when Relena became aware that Milliardo her brother was the one yelling. 

Quickly becoming alert Relena turned her head toward the conversation and perked her ears after all it wasn't every day that Milliardo PeaceCraft was seen or heard yelling like a maniac.

Still laying in the uncomfortable hospital bed her body unmoving and pain still tingling throughout her sore body.

Relena became aware that her eyes felt like heavy eights and she didn't have the energy to move her head from its position so Relena was forced to use her ears and sense of smell to identify who was in the room and what everyone was yelling about.

Deciding to identify who was in the room first Relena caught the sent of Milliardo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Heero.

Now knowing who was in the room Relena then decided to concentrate on what was going on and what the hell the yelling was about.

Listening carefully she became aware of Lady Une's voice echoing throughout the room which meant that she was talking over a vidcom but no matter how hard Relena tried she couldn't make out the words.

Her mind still a little fuzzy from the drugs that were currently circling around in her bloodstream Relena had to concentrate for minutes at a time.

And finally her efforts paid off because next she heard her brother yell "What do you mean he's dead, how is that possible."

"It's simple really," said Lady Une's voice over the speakers "he had some sort of poison on his person."

"Didn't you check him, didn't you search him to see if he had anything on him before you emitted him into your holding cell," snapped Milliardo.

"We did," Lady Une answered.

"Then how is it that he's dead Lady Une," came Trowa's quiet voice.

That's exactly what I want to no," Milliardo's answered back.

Relena listening intently heard Lady Une sigh in regret, "To tell you the truth we have no idea how the prisoner was able to sneak poison into the Preventer's head quarters."

"What do you mean you have no idea," said Quatre's pacifying voice.

"Exactly what she said, we have no idea how he was able to bring the poison in. We also have no idea how he was able to take it with guards outside his door twenty-four seven and we have no idea how we weren't alerted that he was dieing until he was already dead," Wufei said impatience in his voice.

"In all truth," came Lady Une's voice, "what happened should never have happened or been possible? We had guards look in on him every five minutes. We had him in a room with a glass wall on one side of his cell that guards were stationed at. We had video cameras on him at all times, we had him searched before he was allowed into the holding cell, we even had him drugged so he couldn't endanger any of the guards or himself."

"So let me get this straight you all no basically nothing, and what this guy did are in human terms almost impossible," Duo's voice rang out in irritation.

"Not almost impossible, but impossible," Lady Une answered back," not to mention the poison that was found in his bloodstream and was ultimately found to be the cause of death has never been seen before."

"So wait they found a poison in his bloodstream that has never been seen before, what does that mean," asked Quatre.

"It means that whatever this new poison is it's either never been seen before or it's brand new," came Wufei's voice.

"So did you test it," came Milliardo's still annoyed voice.

"Yes we did, and the results we found were mind blowing. Whoever created this poison was a genius to say the least. The poison works like a virus attacking cells and breaking them down and destroying them but unlike a virus that takes weeks maybe even months to break cells down and kill them this poison does it in a matter of seconds. In a matter of mere seconds of this poison entering the bloodstream the victim dies quietly almost without any pain," Lady Une's voice rang out.

"The question is who out there has the knowledge and the money to create that kind of poison and what is there main purpose," Trowa said quietly.

"Who cares about the damn poison right now, what we should be focusing on is who wants Relena dead and how the bastard who did this to her is now laying in a mortuary after being so carefully watched by the Preventers," Duo said angry.

Relena holding her breath listened for a moment as complete silence ruled over the room and then, "Agreed," Lady Unes voice echoed through out the hospital room, "Relena is our first priority in this ordeal, we will worry about the poison later but for now we need to worry about who is after her."

"So were do we start," came Quatre's voice.

"We start with how it was possible for one individual to not only get close to Relena to harm her, but how was it possible for one ordinary man to have poison of this magnitude on his person," Milliardo said.

"And lets not forget how he was able to get it past the guards to swallow it," Duo added.

"Unless of course he didn't have it on him," voiced a voice that startled Relena for it seemed Heero who so far had been quiet throughout the conversation was going to put his two sense in.

"What do you mean," came Lady Une's quiet voice.

"Exactly what I said," Heero replied, "so far we no the poison is a fast worker and it kills its victims in a matter of seconds, so that crosses off the idea that he took the poison before hand and we no that the Preventer's searched him thoroughly. So that stands to reason that someone helped him achieve his most current status as being quiet dead."

"But that would have to mean that," Duo stopped in mid sentence.

"That would mean that someone was helping him someone who was not only close but had able opportunity to slip him the poison," Heero finished for him.

Silence once again reined over the room and then with a heavy sigh that seemed to last for eternity Lady Une said, "I don't want to believe what you're telling me Heero but unfortunately that's the only thing at this time that makes sense."

"So what we interview everyone who came into contact with the prisoner," Duo said in irritation.

"No not yet, whoever set this up is smart, very smart and he probably knows we've figured out the facts so far and by now has his tracks covered," came Heero's voice again.

"So what the hell does that mean, we just let the bastard whoever he is get away with what he's done," Duo said in clear anger.

"Of course not idiot, this just means were going to have to figure out who did this from a different angle," Wufei said irritated.

"I agree, but where do we start, what other evidence is there," Quatre added.

"What was he wearing," Trowa spoke up.

"Who the hell cares what the guy was wearing Trowa. Were not here to talk fashion, were here to find out who wants Relena dead," Duo said in annoyance.

"Please don't insult my intelligence Duo. You forget I was a soldier just as you were now please let me finish before you insult my methods," Trowa said his voice calm as ever.

A grunt was his reply a sure sign of apology from Duo and also the go a head.

"Now as I was saying what was on him when he was taken into custody, did he have a wallet, pictures, a necklace, did he have anything on him that might give us a clue as to who he really was and what his intentions were?" Trowa asked.

"Where are you going with this Trowa," Quatre asked clearly puzzled.

"Simple really any person even an assassin has some sort of identification or keep sake that he or she carries with them were ever they go, it's there to remind them of something but it's always there."

"You're a genius Trowa," breathed Duo.

"Yes that is good thinking, and in truth we did confiscate something from the prisoner, however what we did recover we have no idea what its meaning is," Lady Une said.

"What did you find," Milliardo asked and Relena could almost hear the frown that was on his face.

"We found a watch or something that resembles a watch," Lady Une supplied.

"A watch," came Quatre's voice clearly puzzled.

"What appears to be a watch yes, however were not entirely sure. But if it is a watch it most certainly is no watch we've ever seen," Lady Une replied.

"What's so different about it," Duo asked.

"Well for one it doesn't open, not that we can see anyway also it's made entirely of gold and is a perfect circle. It also has symbols on it that our scientists have never seen or heard of before but what truly amazes us is that this watch ticks," Lady Une said.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong but don't watches usually tick," came Quatre's polite inquiry.

"Yes they do but that's not what baffles our scientists."

"Then what the hell baffles them," came Milliardo's impatient voice.

"What baffles them is we can find no technology no mechanical device in the watch. There's nothing in there, yet it ticks."

"There's nothing in there," Quatre said clearly shocked, "but it ticks."

"Yes I believe I said that," came Lady Unes annoyed voice.

"How is that possible," Trowa asked.

"We truthfully have idea but were working on it."

Relena by this time was feeling the effects of tiredness due to the fact that the drugs that Sally had pumped into her were still in her system and though all her body really wanted to do was go back to sleep she new she couldn't, at least not until she heard the whole conversation.

So blocking out everything she forced herself to listen to the rest of the conversation so concentrating she was just in time to hear Lady Une say "This whole mess has been nothing but one mystery after another and I have a feeling that it's only going to get more mysteries before we get any answers."

An with that final saying of insight Lady Une signed off with the promise that she would be in touch as soon as she came into contact with more or new information.

Relena breathing deeply, trying to appear as though she was still asleep felt the first stirrings of panic coursing through her body to mix with the pain.

Counting to ten and repeating to herself that now was not the time to break down especially in front of witnesses and preferably not in front of the x-Gundam pilots Relena stayed calm by the barest of her teeth until everyone of them filed out of her room.

An as soon as the door closed to her room Relena sprang up and breathed in deeply as though she had just come up from being under water to long.

Ignoring the pain that was spreading throughout her body Relena widely looked around her almost expecting someone to jump out at her at any moment.

Breathing deeply trying to calm her nerves Relena looked down at her lap. Counting to ten Relena was able to calm her widely beating heart.

Thinking a mile a minute Relena couldn't help but go over the conversation she had just heard.

They had found a watch a watch that ticked but there was no mechanism in the watch to make it tick.

It wasn't possible she had killed them, she had destroyed them but no matter how long or how much she repeated those simple phrases in her head the evidence was there right in front of her.

Some how, some way the bastards had found away to come back. Which meant they would be up to their old games, games that if they had their way would cost millions of people their lives.

And whoever had brought the Shizuka back together meant only one thing war was upon them again and this time Relena new there was no way in hell that she was going to able to stay out of this battle not with the Shizuka involved.

Which meant only one thing she would have to return to the military, she would have to return to fighting and bloodshed and to leading men into battle, it was enough to make a girl cry?

But she would never cry, she would never give anyone the pleasure of seeing her cry, not ever again, for crying made you weak and Relena PeaceCraft was far from weak.

No Relena PeaceCraft was a fighter, she was a soldier.

She had been trained from a young age to no nothing but death and how to survive.

And she had been surviving for twenty years and she would be damned if some fucking bastard and his organization broke her record.

Whoever was behind the Shizuka resurfacing meant they new who she was; the assassination attempt proved that much at least which meant that she would have to work fast and hard to get out of here before they found her location.

Thinking like a strategist and a soldier Relena realized that she couldn't move until she was healed moreand she was contacted by her commanding officer since she had no doubt that Pagan had already had contacted home base and filled them on what was going on.

Which also meant they already new what was going on and would be contacting her any day now with her first orders in eight years?

But until then Relena new she was stuck even if she somehow managed to get out of the hospital without anyone noticing her or her body giving out on her and somehow was able to escape from Heero and the others.

There was still the little matter that she had no where to go, of course she could call her Gundam but it would take days until her Gundam arrived and then what.

She couldn't go back to base without clarence and she sure as hell couldn't hide an 18 meter Gundam in a city.

And that left only one option open to her, only one thing to do she had to pray, pray that the base contacted her with orders and a means to escape before the enemy found her first.

* * *

Shizuka means quiet, and you will find out later why they were given that name.

Now I really do wish to give all those that reviewed a big thanks, I really do appreciate it.

Also just as a little teaser I just would like to let everyone no that the next scene will have a fight scene in it and it should be pretty cool.

The next chapter I'm hoping will be out in a couple of days, so stay tuned.

P.s.- REVIEW


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thank you all fot waiting patiently for the next chapter.

SO NOW I PROUDLY PRESENT THE SEVENTH CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 7

If you can't get rid of the skeletons in your closet,

You'd best teach it to dance

George Bernard Shaw

* * *

Three weeks had past, three weeks of endless worry and boredom. For three weeks she had been confined to the hospital bed, sleeping the first week and a half and the other answering questions for the Preventers about the incident that had landed her in the hospital to begin with. 

Three weeks of being around her friends and memorizing their faces and expressions for she had no idea when she would see them again once she was back in the game and three weeks of thinking of a plan to get the hell out of her cell once it was time.

Three weeks and she finally had a plan a plan she was almost positive would work, now all she needed was the conformation that she had the go ahead though if home base didn't contact her soon she was going to have to make her move without them.

After all in the three weeks she had been confined to this bed and this room she had become increasingly aware of the enemy gathering.

They were moving closer, they were slithering like snakes toward there prey just waiting to strike and kill their helpless unsuspecting victim. However they were fools to think she was easy prey and would fall victim to them without a fight.

So here she sat freshly showered, on her hospital bed in black sweat-pants that rode low on her hips and dragged a little on the floor, with a black tang top that ended right at her midriff and showed her bellybutton. Covered in an assortment of bandages, and her hair still damp from the shower pulled back and in a ponytail, with her long bangs hanging free in front of her eyes. Her bed sheets folded she sat with her legs crossed in a meditative state with her arms lying limply on her legs, breathing in deeply and evenly.

Relena concentrated in clearing her mind and relaxing, then after clearing her mind and relaxing her muscles she sent her mind flying.

Like a bird she flew and looked for her enemy, and finally there in the corners she found them, unsuspecting and defenseless.

Stretching her senses to the breaking point she felt them moving felt them crawling closer. They were getting ready to make there move she could feel it. She could feel it in the air currents, they were coming and in a way she was almost relieved they were finally making their move.

For with there coming meant that she could finally leave behind the disguise she had worn for so long, with there coming she could finally break away from the chains that had held her in her prison for what felt like an eternity

An When they came and they would come she new that without a doubt, she would finally be able to return to what she new and what she was good at, she would be returning to being a soldier a soldier who had to no longer hide away and pretend she was something she wasn't.

It was freedom from so many things for her and it was so close she could practically taste it in the air.

However she wasn't the only one who new something was going down. She new for a fact that Pagan had already shipped out, called back to home base to take up active duty again and she also new that Cathy had been contacted.

For though Relena new that Cathy hadn't worked up the courage to leave yet Relena new it was only a matter of time. If the looks that Cathy had been throwing Trowa when he hadn't been looking were any indication.

Relena had watched Cathy closely and Cathy's eyes had spoken volumes in the last few days.

They had held so much profound sadness and longing to stay and remain in the new life she had made with Trowa that it had almost made Relena physically sick to think about tearing Cathy away from all that she had created, and all those that she loved.

But like Relena Cathy was a soldier of the Earth military first above all else and that took first priority over everthing even loved ones.

And as the days passed Relena could almost see Cathy shaking off her disguise of being a simple circus performer and returning to being the Gundam Mechanic she new she was.

Relena new the signs it was only a matter of time before Catherine Bloom mysteriously disappeared never to be seen again.

Returning to her own musings and regrets Relena couldn't help but feel regret about Heero. She loved him so much; he had been the one and only man who had made her feel alive.

He had been the only person who had lessened the horrors of her past and made her feel like a real woman. And god she would miss him, but she new she couldn't stay anymore she couldn't pretend anymore to be something she wasn't.

Feeling the violent denial that welled up in her at the thought of leaving Heero, Relena forced her self to breathe deeply and calm her racing heart. Returning her mind to the problem at hand Relena forced herself to focus on the people that wanted her dead.

Once again she stretched her senses to the breaking point feeling for the tell tail presence of the enemies aura. Concentrating all her willpower she finally found them entering the hospital. Feeling a bittersweet smile coming to her lips Relena couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle.

Pulling her senses back and once again returning to her body Relena couldn't help but thank the gods that all her family and friends had left early this morning to go do separate things after all the fight that lay ahead she new wouldn't be pretty or pleasant in fact if she had her way only one person would be leaving this room alive.

Opening her eyes she quickly unfolded her legs and stood up. Stretching like a great jungle cat she gingerly leaped off the bed and landed on her feet. From her earlier probing she new there were currently four men heading toward her room.

Her body facing the door she was ready for battle however before the men could enter the room a ringing tone brought her out of her musings turning slowly Relena determined that the noise was coming from the phone on the bedside table.

Hesitantly she moved towards the phone ever aware of the impeding fight that lay moments ahead but though she new she should be worried about that something told her she needed to answer the phone.

So slowly making her way to the phone Relena reached out toward the receiver and then stopped a hairs breath away her hand shacking slightly.

Relena bit her lip knowing the moment she answered the phone call everything would change so taking deep breaths and controlling her heart Relena answered the phone.

Bringing the receiver to her ear she heard nothing but heavy breathing knowing that whoever was on the other side was waiting for her to speak first she decided that a moment was not to be wasted.

"Hello," she said calmly.

"Their coming," said an arrogant highly amused male voice.

"Yes I no."

"Do you have a plain?"

"Yes."

"Good, get rid of them, and then make your way to Remand and Burn's office building, be there in three hours, understood."

Quiet a moment Relena closed her eyes knowing that there was no turning back now.

"Are your orders understood, soldier," came the impatient reply.

"Yes, they are understood, I will be at the meeting point in three hours."

"Good."

And with that the line went dead, removing the phone from her ear Relena slowly put the receiver down into its cradle.

Bracing her hands on the table, fighting back tears Relena forced herself under control now was not the time to be hysterical, now was not the time to break down.

Now was the time to remove the threat that was steadily making its way towards her, now was the time to kill them before they killed her. Now was the time to leave a message a message that clearly stated to all her enemies that she was back and ready and willing for blood.

Opening her eyes she turned everything off and focused on the age old principle of kill or be killed

Leaning back straitening her muscles she became aware of the assassins outside her door she could almost see them draw their guns with there silencers on. She could almost see them moving silently toward the door intent on killing her guards and her.

Hearing the shocked pain filled gasps of the two men outside her door before their bodies hit the floor Relena was ready for them when the doorsnapped open and the four men with their faces covered with black masks and guns drawn entered the room dragging in the two dead men as they came.

Watching closely the occupants that now resigned in her room from the small mirror that was stuck on the wall that she herself asked to be placed there a day ago.

She saw that two men had guns trained on her while the other two dragged the dead weight of the dead guards into the room and threw them to the side as though they were trash and then close the door.

For precious seconds all was silent and then a man's voice slightly muffled by the cloth that covered his face and mouth spoke.

"Relena PeaceCraft we were sent by the Shizuka to kill you, are you prepared to die an honorable death facing your executioners or do you prefers to die like the dog you are."

Closing her eyes once again she called upon the cold mask that was deep inside her self and the deep calm she new resided within her personality, breathing in steadily she opened her eyes almost seeing the stone mask that now disguised her real feelings.

Once again looking up into the mirror that showed her would be executioner's movements she couldn't help but let a cold smile light upon her face as she realized they were nervous.

Nervous by her lack of movements and emotions, they were apprehensive about her silence after all they had heard tales about the nameless soldiers and their many deeds through out the years.

Looking again upon the assassins shrouded faces Relena said without emotion, "Neither option really appeals to me, however I'm all for making a compromise."

"A compromise," the one who had spoken before clearly puzzled said. Obviously he was the leader of this little pathetic group.

Moving her body slightly to the right she moved her hand down to the small mental knife she had hidden under the phone.

Watching their movements closely to see if they noticed her slight movement of hand Relena continued talking her amusement clearly heard in her tone.

"Yes a compromise, a very simple compromise to. And all it entails is you dieing instead of me!"

And with that Relena whirled around a blur moving into a crouch as she turned and then moving her arm back and then straight forward she threw the small metal knife at the chosen leader; aiming for his unprotected throat.

With a sickening crunch the knife embedded itself into the unsuspecting leader's throat and with a gurgle the man fell to the floor dead before he hit the ground.

The others in obvious shock didn't no what to do but Relena being the assassin and soldier she was took full opportunity of their momentary lacks of judgment.

Launching herself into a light sprint she ran for the closest assassin who was to her right of the other two. Sliding to a stop in front of him Relena did a spinning kick to his ankles that took him to the floor with a cry of surprise.

Landing with a thump and a groan that assured Relena that her attacker would be down for at least a little while Relena not stopping for a second tuned her body to the left and started to sprint for the last two assassins.

Moving toward them she saw them regain function of there body movements as panic set in and as if in slow motion she saw them raise their guns and fire widely.

However expecting this Relena turned to the right and left moving back and fourth in a dizzying pattern knowing that not giving them a straight line would make it harder for them to get a clear shot at her.

Moving quickly she once agian turned her body to the right. Aiming for the dead man she slid past him and as she ran past she reached down and grabbed the knife that was still sticking up from his bloodied an torn throat and jerked the metal knife up with a small swift twist that showered the floor around him and her with bits of blood.

Never stopping she tuned her body once again and moved toward the assailant that was closest to the body.

Her victim picked out she put on a burst of speed and with a few quick steps she was in front of him.

Bringing the knife in front of her she twisted it unto it lay on its side with the sharp edge outwards then with a slight jump she was at her attackers throat and with a quick moments she slit his throat from ear to ear.

Stopping in front of him for barely a second she twisted her body to the left she moved past him as he fell to the floor.

As the man hit the floor she heard the last attackers enraged yell of denial.

Still running she turned her body to the side and circled until she was at her last attackers unprotected back then moving as fast as possible she came upon her last standing assailant and dropping the knife on the ground she stood up gripped his neck and twisted it viciously to the side.

With an echoing crack Relena felt the muscles in his neck snap and muscles bulge as she tuned his neck in a way god had not meant to be turned and with a thump the man slumped to the ground dead.

Breathing deeply and evenly, not even out of breath Relena looked around at the death she had caused and couldn't help but feel the old thrill of pleasure that once again she had survived, andthat her skills were still superior to those who considered her an enemy.

Looking up at the clock she realized that the whole fight had only taken about thirty-five seconds.

Relena couldn't help but let out a cruel humorless laugh atthe scene that was layed out before her.

Bringing her mind back to the issue at hand she silently moved toward the groaning on the other side of the room.

Stopping only to pick up one of the discarded guns from one of the now would be killers. Relena swiftly and quietly made her way to the only remaining survivor of the original four.

Stopping by his right side she kicked the gun that was still clutched in his hand away then crouching down by his side she leaned over and pulled his mask up that hid his appearance from her view.

Throwing the mask to the side she lifted the gun that had until this time been laying limply by her side and put it in front of his face.

Looking at him closely she saw that he was young probably around early twenties and that he was fairly good looking with short light brown hair, high check bones, and warm brown eyes that at the moment were filled with pain and hate.

"You bitch I think you broke my back."

Shaking her head tisking in disappointment Relena couldn't help but tease him.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to insult the person who is holding a gun to your head?"

"She would have if she wasn't dead," he spat in hatred.

"That's no excuse," Relena said still smiling innocently.

"Bitch!"

"Now, Now we can sit here for hours upon hours exchanging insults or you can answer some questions I have."

"I won't tell you anything you witch; you'd have to kill me to get me to talk."

"My, my so ready to die and yet you don't even no what I want."

"It doesn't matter; I won't tell you anything I'd rather burn in hell then give you any information."

Looking down upon him Relena searched his eyes looking, searching.

Finally after studying him a few minutes Relena realized that he wasn't going to tell her anything no matter how persuasive she was or how much pain she caused him. Letting a sigh escape her lips Relena stood slowly still looking down upon him, still searching his eyes.

The gun still pointed at his head she effectively removed the safety switch as only a pro who had done so many times before could accomplish. The gun pointing at his head at point blank rangedidn't move, didn't waver.

"This is your last chance tell me what you no and perhaps I'll spare your life in gratitude."

"Go to hell," he rasped in fear.

"You first," she whispered and pulled the trigger.

Watching as the bullet entered her victims skull she saw the entree wound and the splattered blood that soaked the floor with the bits of skull and brain beneath his head.

Watching as the blood slowly turned the white tile red Relena couldn't help but let out a tired sigh.

Turning she once again looked around the room this time looking for a chair. Finally spotting one she turned back around and looked toward the door to make sure it was locked. Then turning back around she saw she had two and a half hours left to get to the meeting place.

Moving quickly she moved to where the chair was located hurriedly she did a front kick that had enough power to slide it across the room and land right under the duct that was her ticket to freedom.

Jogging over to the door she ripped the map off the wall and moved toward the chair. Stopping right in front of the chair she quickly folded the map and put it into her front right pocket of her sweat pants. Then she took the gun she still held in her hand and put it into the back of her sweat pants.

Stepping onto the chair she steadied herself and made sure that the chair could hold her weight after listening a few seconds and not hearing any creaks or groans that indicated that the chair was about to collapse. Relena reached up and making a fist that she then preceded to punch through the covering.

The duct flew open and with a leap she grabbed the side of the opening concentrating and blocking out the pain that coursed through her body from the exercise Relena hefted herself until she was half way in then throwing her self to the right side Relena landed with an oath and a groan of pain.

Laying there for a moment just catching her breath Relena finally pulled her feet in then laying there in the tight enclosed duct Relena slowly moved her left foot until she found the covering then using her toes she grabbed the covering and moved it down until she had it over the opening then letting it go it fell back into place.

Letting a sigh of relief escape her Relena once again turned her body slowly and awkwardly until she was on her stomach then she started to crawl moving as fast as she could without alerting anyone that there was someone in the air conditioning system.

It was difficult and stenouse work due to the fact she was in a tight enclosed space, she was in pain, she had to worry if anyone heard her and she had to count each duct she went past after all she was looking for one particular duct opening.

Not to mention her nerves slowed her down after all she was on a time limit she had to be out of here and well on her way before anyone found the dead bodies and Relena PeaceCraft missing from her hospital room.

So with that in mind she went on until she came upon the opening she had been making her way to.

Looking down through the vent breathing deeply with sweat running down her face and body Relena looked to see if anyone was in the closet seeing no one Relena once again balled her hand into a fist and punched it through the covering. With a creak and a crash the duct covering fell to the floor.

Listening closely to see if anyone would come to see what the disturbance was Relena waited a few minutes in baited breath.

Finally deciding no one was coming Relena grabbed the left edge of the opening and slowly inched her way out.

Half way out Relena curled her legs until they were touching the back of her legs then dropping forward still holding onto the edge Relena twisted her body in a way that would have made any gold medal gymnast sigh with envy.

Landing lightly on her feet she looked around then walked toward the door and locked it. Leaning her head on the door a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

The first half of the plan was completed now it was time to see if Cathy had come through for her. Walking toward the back of the large janitor's closet Relena searched until she came across a medium sized leather black back-pack.

A genuine smile upon her face Relena hurriedly unzipped the pack-back and pulled out the assorted weapons and clothes that Cathy had bought for her.

Removing her bloodied clothes and accessories Relena quickly got dressed into the clothes that were in the back-pack.

Pulling on a pair of tight black bell bottom leather pants that rode low on her hips, she then pulled out another black tang-top that showed off her bellybutton. Next she pulled out a black belt that had two holsters on the back of them that carried her favorite weapons her sharp edged in steal knifes, then bending over she pulled on knee high length boots that had silver tips in the front and high heels in the back. An over all this went a knee length leather jacket, black leather gloves and dark sunglasses. All in all she was dressed to kill, literally.

Turning toward the weapons that now lay on the floor Relena picked up her razor sharp knifes and put then into there holsters, then picking up the gun she had brought with her through the vent she checked the clip and saw that she was still almost completely full so bending down she pulled up her right pant leg and stuck the gun into the built in holster that was on the outside of the boot. She then pushed the pant leg down knowing the bell bottoms would hide the evidence of the gun.

Then turning back toward the bag she picked up a few last things; one a cell phone that she hooked up to her belt and the other two items were matches and a pack of cigarettes that she put in her jacket pocket.

Then quickly stuffing the rest of the discarded weapons and clothes back into the bag she turned around and looked for a bottle of gasoline that she new was there.

Finding some by the far side of the closest she picked up the bottle and then preceded to throw the contents all over the room. Smearing it over everything she saw and came into contact with.

Finally when the bottle was empty she threw it to the side and went to the one corner where the gas never touched picking up her back-pack she made her way slowly toward the door careful not to get any gas on her clothes.

When she reached the door she unlocked it and stuck her head out seeing no cameras or any people coming her way Relena quickly shut the door turned around and reached into her jacket.

Pulling out the matches that were in her front pocket she pulled out one and lit it.

Watching the flame for a minute as it flickered and grew she hurriedly threw it into the gas covered floor and opened the door as she entered the hallwayshe closed the door as she went.

Walking down the hallway her sunglasses on and her head down the first fire alarm she came to she reached over without stopping and pulled it down knowing that the gloves would hinder any prints that might have been left behind.

The fire alarm screeching overhead shrilly, doors opening everywhere as young and old, the sick and the healthy pushed and shoved trying to get out of the hospital as quickly as possible in casethe alarmwasn't a drill.

Relena couldn't help but sing under her breath as she was pushed along down one hallway after another.

_Awaken you! With a little evil inside! Feed on your nothing! You'll never live up to me! I've stricken you. I don't want to live with the lie. Feed on your nothing! And you'll never live up to me!

* * *

_

Okay first I want to give a big thanks to the following people who reviewed-

Charice- I'm glad you like the story so far

Horselvr- thank you

hikaru- another thanks

Kelly- I hoped this chapter answered some of your questions about how Relena got past Heero and the others

Friends1004- I'm glad you liked the chapter

Elly- I'm happy I left you speechless

Cryptmaidenrk- A big thanks to you. I really enjoy reading your reviews

Dark Huntress- thanks

ToraTigera- I'll try to keep the chapters coming

Sparkling-Ruby Gem- another great reviewer

Sehri- thanks

Darkangelulaenyth- I appreciate the review

SJ- thank you for the review

I thank all of you above and all others that have reviewed in the past and I hope you all continue to read and review my story.

Now on another note I just want to say that the song Relena sang at the end was called awaken by the group Disturbed.

Also in case anyone forgot the Shizuka means quiet.

An now on another small not I will try to have the next chapter out in the next week or so.

By the way the fight scene in the chapter was my first ever fight scene I've ever written so review and tell me how you think I did.

P.s.- Please review and tell me what you think


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the Gundam characters etc. I'm just borrowing them.

Before I go any further I'd just like to say I'm very sorry for the long wait I've been very busy, going to school, working, running errands for my mom, and still mantaining my grades it's been very hard to find time to write and then when I found time to write my computer wasn't working. So agian I'm sorry for the over due chapter and I promise the next won't take so long to get out.

NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER...

* * *

Chapter 8

This is like déjà vu all over again

Yogi Berra

* * *

Escaping into the crowd that had surrounded the hospital building watching the fire men who had just arrived Relena keeping her head down and moving hurriedly made her way twisting and dodging around people, and made her way down the street. 

Turning the corner and out of the sight of the crowd Relena hailed down a cab. Speaking in quick Japanese to the driver Relena in a matter of seconds was on her way toward Remand and Burns.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

However Heero and the rest at that moment were not feeling relief in fact quiet the opposite those who were left behind were feeling the first stirrings of panic.

Eyes closed and head back Heero focused on keeping his emotions under control after all he wasn't known as the perfect soldier for nothing.

Listening intently to the sounds around him Heero couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on a surprising thought for someone who was usually on top of everything.

Opening his eyes when he heard the quick tap of high heels Heero was meant with the sight of Lady Une just arrived making her way towards them her face thunderous.

Coming upon them like a bat out of hell the first words out of her mouth were "What the hell happened."

And Quatre being the peacemaker he was put it quiet simply with, "that's what were trying to find out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Arriving at Remand and Burns Relena paid the driver and got out standing in front of the steel doors that led to a thirty-five impressive building Relena took a deep breath and made her way in.

Walking into the lobby Relena quickly made her way across the floor heading for the elevators.

She was half way there when she stopped someone was watching her slowly turning around Relena caught sight of six men dressed in black making there way toward her.

"Shit," was the first words out of her mouth and without a backwards glance broke out into a run heading for the stairs knowing that the elevator wasn't a good idea in this particular situation.

Pushing people out of her way moving as though the hounds of hell were on her tail Relena almost missed the shout of stop but she didn't miss the gunshots ringing and richouting of the walls as the men in black lost patience and pulled out guns.

With a curse Relena dove to the ground amongst the terrified screams of people scrambling out of the way of impeding danger on the ground Relena was temporaliy invisible thanks to the many bodies pushing and shoving but she new it wouldn't last already she felt them closing in on her their guns drawn and ready.

Quickly looking around Relena saw the lobby was designed in Greek architecture. Six huge Greek columns were situated around the lobby three on each side and assortment of benches, trash cans, and one reception and one information desk were not but ten feet away from her on her right and eight inches apart from each other.

Relena smelling the gunpowder in the air coming decidedly closer made a split second decision if they wanted a fight she was by hell going to give them one, innocent victims and all.

Rolling to her right Relena quickly rolled into a crouch. Quickly looking around Relena saw that the six had split into pairs and were slowly but surely moving closer to her shooting anyone that came toward them. Looking past them Relena saw the security team on the ground by the entrance to the building dead.

Feeling guilt assail her at all the innocent victims lying on the floor Relena pushed her emotions to the back of her mind for now was not the time to be feeling guilty.

Making a break for the information desk weaving her way around the many people still screaming and scrambling about Relena heard a shout and a bout of gun fire.

Hearing the screams of pain and the backlash of blood as the bullets hit targets meant for her. Relena arrived at the desk and dived over it rolling into a crouch as she hit the ground. Hearing the sounds of bullets hit the would Relena breathed a sigh of relief that she had made it in time.

Breathing evenly Relena heard sniffling and silent sobbing looking around Relena saw two women hiding under the desk.

Tears silently coursing down their faces and stark fear shining from their eyes Relena couldn't help but feel an ounce of pity for them but just as suddenly as it was there it was gone.

Letting a small comforting smile grace her features Relena brought a finger to her mouth and shhh'd a clear indication she wanted them to stay hidden and quiet.

After Relena made sure they understood her and would remain hidden Relena laid back against the side of the desk and concentrated.

Stretching out her senses Relena felt for the assassins' auras as they circled the desk like wary hunters. Relena feeling the blackness of their auras and there deadly intent hurriedly made a mental note of were they stood and how many people were around them.

After determining where they were Relena swiftly returned to her body. Opening her eyes Relena quickly righted herself into a crouch. Bringing her hand to her pant leg Relena quickly removed the gun that was holstered in her boot.

Bringing it fourth and holding it in one hand Relena quietly counted to ten then standing up Relena aimed for the two assassins on her right that were fifteen feet away then without hesitation pulled the trigger twice.

The bullets hit dead center just as she new they would and with a crunch and a splay of blood that showered the people that were cowering around them the two assassins dropped to the ground dead.

Jumping onto the top of the desk Relena swiftly located the last four assassins and doing a front flip off the desk Relena ran jumping over dead bodies, trash, briefcases, and people still breathing crying on the floor.

Heading for the nearest column on the right side Relena once again felt the sting of bullets heading her way minus two.

Making it to the column Relena twisted around the pew until her back was to it thinking she was safe Relena was unpleasantly surprised to hear the sound of gunshots on her right side. Relena instinctively drooped to a crouch just in time to because just were her head was now were two bullet holes.

A low growl in her throat Relena quickly spotted the offenders. Another two assassins had made their way to her side of the lobby and were currently aiming at her dead center.

With a curse Relena threw herself once again around the pew to its side which then put her in sight of the other two assassins.

Once again in a crouch hoping against hope that her low to the grown possession would help make her a harder target Relena calmly counted the seconds and the bullets still being shot.

Waiting for an opportune moment Relena finally heard the sound of bullets stopping and the sound of reloading. With a grin and a quick thanks to god Relane not wasting any time twirled around the pew gun in hand and running none stop ran straight for the two unprotected assassins.

Coming upon them in seconds Relena shot the first one in the chest and the second having enough time to reload his gun and fire missed her by millimeters acting quickly she stepped to the left then moving unto she was a leg away from him she kicked the gun out of his hand with a round house kick then using her momentum in the kick she turned her body all the way around and kicked him the chest sending him with a crack five feet away to land with a groan on the ground. Not thinking twice Relena once again brought the gun forward and moving toward him shot him in the head.

Stopping at the first body Relena bent down an picked up his gun that was still held in his rapidly cooling hand then without a backwards look she moved to the third pew.

Peeking out around the pew Relena at once moved back as a hail of gun fire erupted from the far side of the building.

A growl once again building in her throat Relena looked to her side and saw ten feet away was the doors the led to the stairs and a few feet away from them were the elevators knowing there was no way in hell that she would get there without being shot Relena couldn't help but let a chuckle out at the irony.

Concentrating again Relena tried to sense the last two assassin's auras but before she could even start looking for them Relena became aware of a mechanical buzz and smell close by. Her eyes snapping open Relena was meant with the sight of two cameras aimed at her. With an oath Relena raised one of her guns and shot them.

Damn she had forgot about the security cameras but before she could ponder that little mishap she became aware of footsteps it seemed her would be assassins had become impatient a mistake that would cause them greatly.

Very slowly she put her gun in one of her pockets of her jacket then taking the borrowed gun from the dead man she removed the clip then sliding down the wall unto she was down on one knee Relena dumped the bullets into her hand and put the gun on the ground softly then standing up Relena removed her gun once agian from her pocket.

Standing there gun in one hand bullets in the other Relena listened carefully judging their steps and the width of the building Relena was able to tell when they were right on her then turning and throwing her self from behind the pew into a roll Relena threw the bullets at their feet then coming up one leg on the ground another up Relena shot at the bullets on the floor and with a hiss the bullets exploded in the assassins faces and with a yell they both stumbled and fired their guns in panic and pain Relena not wasting any time drew her gun fired at the man closest to her then moving her hand around and inside the back of her coat Relena grasped the hilt of one of her knifes and with a hiss Relena threw the blade.

With a sickening crunch the last of the stray bullets stopped and with a gurgle the now dead man fell to the floor a blade sticking out of his forehead.

Standing calmly Relena made her way slowly toward the last dead man stopping in front of him she bent down and grasped the hilt of the blade and with a swift jerk the blade came free with bits of blood and brain.

Flicking the blade the blood sprayed the ground and a man on the ground crying openly on the floor. Not even bothering to apologize to the now blood soaked man Relena put her knife back into its sheaf.

Then once again making her way across the lobby floor stepping over dead men and living men Relena made her way to the elevator walking as though she was just an ordinary person and that she hadn't just killed six men without breaking a sweat or been wounded. Relena reaching the elevator doors waisted no time and pushed the up button.

Standing there less then a second a ding announced the arrival of the elevator and with a swish the doors opened and she stepped in pushing the top most level button Relena looked over her shoulder one last time at the now destroyed lobby and the terrified people still laying on the ground and with a little laugh the doors closed blocking her from the people now crying in relief on the ground.

Later the people who were left alive couldn't help but tell the Preventers in awe and fear that the women who had fought and later killed the six men, then walked away without a scratch had to have been an angel, an angel sent from hell.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A few miles away at the private hospital two men Milliardo PeaceCraft formerly known as the soldier Zech's Merquise and Heero Yuy also known as the perfect soldier made their way quietly out of the hospital and started toward Remand and Burns office building and the horrors that awaited them there.

* * *

I hope that this chapter helped sooth the mend a little on the wait, and just so you no the next chapter should be out soon. 

Also I just want to take the time and say thank you to all those of you the that review and to Peter Van Berkum for E-mailing me and egging me one to finish this chapter with all the difficulties and all.

P.s.- Please Review and tell me what you think, Please...


	10. Chapter 9

I do not anything of Gundam wing

* * *

Chapter 9

Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one

-Albert Einstein-

* * *

Entering Remand and Burns through the back way with Zech's, Heero was struck by the stench of gunpowder and death. Looking around Heero felt shock course through his body as the scene of dead corpses and bullet filled walls filled his eye sight. Feeling his throat catch as the implications of the grizzly scene came into better focus and he realized what exactly had gone down Heero was vaguely aware of Zech's standing beside him whip out his cell phone and furiously dial a number.

Not bothering to wait to see who Zech's was calling since he was pretty sure it was either Lady Une or Wufei, Heero made his way toward the nearest professional looking officer intending to get answers even if he had to threaten with bodily harm if have to. After all, when they had gotten the call from the local police station about an half hour ago about a woman who resembled Relena had entered this building, Heero had thought they had finally found her but now, now he just didn't know why everything was just so confusing, and he wasn't sure if he liked being confused. In the war it had been so simple, it was either kill or be killed. And now there was so much more, it made him almost yearn for the old days...almost that is.

Coming up to the officer Heero was quick and efficient in getting down to business, and the officer was clearly smarter then he looked as he answered the questions without any inversion. Finally getting his answers Heero moved off, not even bothering to thank the man. Moving toward the center of the building, Heero stopped and closed his eyes, concentrating on the auras around him and near him. Heero sent his subconscious mind out of his body, searching, searching for the one who had much to explain for. Moving from floor to floor of the thirty five floor building, Heero finally found what he was looking for. A smirk on his face, the first smirk that had appeared on his face since this whole mess had started, Heero opened his eyes and quietly exclaimed "Gotcha."

Making his way toward the stairs, seeing it would be the fastest possible way to get to the top since the elevator was currently being inspected by a team of lab experts, he caught the eye of Zech's as he stood quietly talking to another police officer and Zech's seeing the message quickly made his way over.

As Zech's fell into step with him Heero once again couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on, and when would he find the answers he sought.

* * *

Standing high atop of Remand and Burns office building Relena stood as a black spot to those on the ground below. Eyes closed face serene Relena was well aware that Heero and her brother Milliardo had entered the building and even more aware when she felt Heero send out his subconcious mind to find her.

Bringing her subconcious mind back towards her body, Relena allowed a smile to grace her face as she felt Heero's aura touch her. Stepping away from the ledge, Relena quickly let the smile slide off her face knowing that now was not the time to be happy and easy going. After all, she was about to confront her brother and a man she was very much in love with but who both knew nothing of her past or what was going on.

Looking down upon the many people that lined outside the building trying to see what was going on, and even the many others that were trying to get past Relena, she couldn't help but feel a slice of envy course through her. After all, those people didn't know what real terrors were. They never had to fight in a war or a battle where you had to make a choice of either being the killer behind the gun or the victim on the other side. Most of those people below never had to awake at night, a scream of terror bubbled in their throats as the screams of their victims came back to haunt them.

Nor did they have to go through life alone and afraid that someone would learn their secret and turn their backs on them. No, they were innocent and for that she did envy them more then they ever could know or understand.

With her eyes closed, a silent tear coursed down her cheek as the full impact of her situation occurred to her. She was alone, and no one or nothing could change that. She was a prisoner. Isolated from her comrades. A prisoner that was the dog of the Earth military and no one could help her change that, not even Heero.

Standing there listening to the sounds below and the warm sun beating down on her, Relena could have stayed there for an eternity. Not moving, not breathing, just content but like all wonderous moments, they pass even if you scream and fight or hold onto them. They fade and like with all the other moments such as this, Relena's passed with the ringing of her cell phone.

Opening her eyes, Relena reached down toward her belt and brought it to her ear. As it touched her ear she became aware again of the heavy even breathing registering from the other side.

A small cold smile slid on her face as Relena looked out into the sky just now realizing that it was near sun set and decided to allow for who ever was on the other side of the line to break the silence first.

"You're still alive," came the gruff voice of her commander, a voice she had not heard in years. It was a voice that brought pleasure and pain coursing through her, for the man who owned that voice had been her father and her torturer.

"I wouldn't have answered if I was dead, Turk."

"Oh! I don't know, you've done some amazing things in your time kiddo. Things that have given me more then a few gray hairs over the years."

"Coming back from the dead is something even I don't think I could pull off Turk."

"Well I guess will have to see that one day, won't we?"

"I don't plan to die anytime soon Turk."

"You're no fun you no that but anyway, lets get down to business shall we."

"Yes, lets. Because incase you haven't noticed, I've got Shizuka assailants on my ass."

"I hear that the Shizuka aren't the only ones on your pretty little bum."

"Leave them to me, I can handle them."

"Can you, really?"

"Yes, I can handle them."

"That's good to know, now on to more pressing matters. Your ride is on its way and should arrive in about eight minutes and don't bother asking what to look for you'll know. Do you understand soldier?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll see you soon kiddo and try not to get your self killed."

"You know I can't promise you that Turk. It goes against my reputation as a dare devil!"

"Well I thought I'd give it my best shot; see if you'd mellowed out in your old age and all. Oh well!"

An with that the line went dead. Relena was still looking out into the distance and couldn't help but let a small smile grace her features as she closed her phone and hooked it back on her belt, then looking up toward the sky as the wind caressed her face. Relena couldn't help but bask in its warmth and as she stood there she prayed, prayed to whom ever was holy or ruled over them to forgive her, and to understand what she was about to do, even though she wasn't sure what she was doing.

* * *

Walking up the stairs, Heero was aware of Zech's being slightly behind him and keeping pace. Both of them were taking two steps at a time and both were pushing their bodies almost to the breaking point, which is hard to do when you're soldiers trained in the harshest of conditions and we're used to pushing their bodies to their fullest.

Silent and determined they continued on, both scared of what they would see once they reached the top. Though both didn't show it or make any sudden body movements that would give away their nervousness.

Finally reaching the door that led to the top of the building, Heero was aware that he almost mechanically put his hand on his gun, which was situated at his back wedged between his belt and his pants and covered with his jean jacket. Breathing deeply he quickly grasped the door knob, aware of Zech's at his back, and turned the knob.

Stepping out into the light Heero was momentarily struck by blindness, but being the soldier he was, his eyes quickly adjusted and in no time he could see everything in perfect clarity again.

Looking around Heero finally saw Relena standing by the ledge. Dressed all in black and leather, her face turned toward the sky almost as if in prayer. Moving quickly toward her, he was aware that there was no one else there. They were alone, there was only the princess, the brother and the soldier.

Quickly Zech's and him fanned out, he to the right of her and Zech's to the left, stopping a few feet away from her. In silence they stood, both Zech's and him watching Relena and Relena watching the sky then finally Zech's broke the silence.

"Relena, what's going on," came Zech's quiet but determined voice.

Silence rained over them and then came the quit reply.

"You shouldn't have come."

"Why shouldn't we have come," came Zech's big brother voice.

"This doesn't concern you Milliardo, or you Heero."

"Like hell it doesn't. You're my sister, Relena. If this concerns anyone it's me!"

Silence once again shrouded them. Then as if by some twisted turn of fate, the door that both him and Zech's had used earlier blew open with a crash and out of it poured about fifty men all dressed in black and all carrying guns.

Not missing a beat, both him and Zech's whirled around, guns in hand, ready to meet this new threat but seeing the numbers, both knew it was hopeless. Though both were good, they weren't so good that they could take on fifty men, all with guns, on top of a rooftop with limited weapons and little space to maneuver. So when the order from the back of the group came to drop your weapons, both laid them down without question or arguments, knowing that there would be opportunities later. Then slowly rising, they brought their hands into the air, the universal sign of defeat, and waited. That was until they heard a rustle behind them and another yell to drop your weapons.

Turning their heads, they saw that Relena had turned her body sideways and had sometime during the time they had surrounded them, slipped on a pair of sunglasses and in her hand she was expertly twirling a huge knife.

Standing there, watching, he couldn't help but feel a slice of desire course through his body as he watched Relena. For he had never seen her look so deadly and seductive in his life, but with that desire came also dread; for he had no idea what was going on and by the way Relena was dressed and twirling that knife and not looking surprised at all by their unexpected guests, Heero was struck by fear as he realized that Relena knew what was going on. And if that were true, then what the hell had Relena gotten herself into that would warrent this magnitude of a hit force, since he was pretty sure these men were some kind of assassination squad.

Tuning himself back to the situation in hand, he became aware of Zech's trying to reason with his sister to lay the knife down and to move toward them. But with the sunglasses shielding her eyes, no one, not even him or Zech's, could tell if Zech's words were getting through to her or if she was even paying attention.

* * *

Standing there, watching everything through dark tinted sunglasses, Relena couldn't help but feel cornered. On the one hand you had the fifty men standing by the door, all carrying machine guns, and then on the other hand you had not only Milliardo, one of the most talented and deadly soldiers imaginable, but you also had Heero, the most deadly of assassins to ever be born, so even if she somehow was able to find a way around or through the ones guarding the only door off the roof, then she would have to worry about Milliardo and especially Heero, the more deadly of the two if she did say so herself.

So what to do. Then it hit here, turning her head sharply toward the sky she saw it making its way toward her. In the sky was her escape, her way out. And as she looked at her way of this roof she couldn't help but let out a little chuckle escape her.

"So that's what he meant," came her murmured reply.

Without turning around, Relena slowly moved her knife that she was twirling in her hand back to its holster, all too aware of Heero's eyes on her, and then turning her body all the way around, still looking down, she made her finale comment.

"Heero, Milliardo, what ever happens don't believe what they say, there is more going on her then you could ever possibly know."

And with that, without looking back, Relena took a running jump and dived of the building heading head first toward the concrete below.

* * *

Shizuka means quiet, deadly

P.s.- Review and tell me what you think...


End file.
